Mischief and Hope
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: One year passes since the destruction of the Bifrost and the conflict between Thor and Knight. Most of Asgard believed Thor had died and Knight went missing as a result of it. One day there is news of Thor's survival reaching Asgard. Loki knows one thing; he needs the Tesseract to bring Knight back. Then after this problem is resolved; something different comes up. A drastic one.
1. What we hope

"Loki,do you want to become king?" Odin asks.

"No," I said. "That is not my thing," I add in a lowered voice. "If there is a chance that there is some redeeming quality in Thor, that's the man who should be crowned, after he has learned his lesson."

"Loki," Odin said. "He did not only lie, Thor did more than that."

I raise my brows.

"What did Thor do?" I ask.

Odin explained to me what Thor did.

"Doing that is off the table," Odin said. "He won't become king. But when the time comes to be king of Asgard...I hope Knight is there for you."

The news of Thor's survival had made waves on Asgard.

The news came from an astral projection of Jo a couple hours ago explaining she has been helping SHIELD with Asgardian originating beings—who some how found way to Asgard—and some demigods. She trained in the proper way a warrior would on Asgard just using different weapons. I had to bring Thor back home to stand for answers for Odin.

I had to go.

I walk out the castle doors.

Whenever Thor may be; he is going to get a visit.

We need the Tesseract.

I came on the fifth step when I saw Knight. In her utmost beautiful yet marvelous stature sitting on the bricks tapping her shoes together. The way sun glides over her face and made her eyes shine in the pool of light stirred emotion far unressitable. But I can't do it as Knight is not solid. I came over towards Knight. Odin must know how strange it may look to speak with thin air but I don't care what others think.

"I heard the news," Knight said. "You are going after Thor?"

"Yes," I said. "I haven't seen you in days; where have you been?"

Knight laughs, so carefree, yet strained but bright.

"Using little of the Bifrost Power as I can," Knight said. "It feels like every time I appear...a little of me dies and I don't know why."

I take her transparent yet smaller hand into mine.

"How about we agree on a timed visit day while getting you out of the Bifrost?" I offer. "Three times a month, not a lot, but enough and little as possible."

Knight kindly smiles.

"You have good intentions, Loki." Knight said. "But I am here to tell you there is a gift in every unexpected appearance."

"I don't understand." I said.

"You'll understand, Loki," Knight said. "And good luck. I hope to see you soon; for real."

Knight places a kiss on my cheek.

The kiss feel so real. Then Knight disappeared before my eyes as she pulls herself back fading into the scenery. I get up off the brick ledge then continue my way towards the Bifrost with hope. Hope that getting Thor to Asgard will mean I will bring back Knight. It is the reasonable assumption to hang on in this broken road.

Preferably I would go with the gate keeper sending me to Midgard.

Why?

Heimdall can see where anyone is at on the spot.


	2. The girl with a unusual arrival

Heimdall sent me to a mountain.

The sky is cloaked by dark clouds except for there being a few lighting bolts here and there. I summon a telescope into my right hand then hold the pipe shaped item up on my right eye towards the sky. I am only using the telescope to find out if the form of transportation is coming anytime soon. The lights to the half of the transport machine front glint in the lens. A general idea how to get Thor out of the form of transportation and down to the mountain pops into my head.

I smile at the idea.

"Brilliant," I said. "Very clever."

My idea is better than Thor's grabbing tossing ideal.

I take the telescope off my eye then lightly tap on the rounded top using my index finger. The telescope disappears out of my hand. I take three steps back from where I had originally stood. There is fields of trees all around the gigantic mountainous rock with a rugged bumpy ground surface. Honestly I do not remember why the trees in the original timeline had been destroyed. But what I do remember is Tony crashing Thor into the massive field of trees that did not allow me to see what happened below. It was like scanning the desert except it is not a desert just an army of wooden plants.

If only the trees were Ents.

I wait,and wait, and wait.

The trajectory Thor will follow is simple as a gun being shot.

I made a glowing transparent baseball bat appear in my hand, toss up a ball with a invisible string connected to the handle, and swing at the ball. The ball struck at the side of the transport-which I still cannot remember the name of it—pinning the thread on. The ball disappears within two seconds after flying off. I turn the baseball bat over similar to opening a door.

Technically I am opening the door and sliding the transport to the side.

The door flips open.

Now getting Thor out of the transport is a different story.

A shot of thunder struck at the transport so powerful enough it might have struck through the metal right into the seat Thor sat in. All right, I believe that is what happen as Thor, on a seat, is projected out through the door towards the mountain speeding through dark clouds. It may be cloudy but the lights coming off the transport brighten my view.

I tap on the bat making it not exist anymore and the string disappears off the transport.

Thor crash lands across from me upside down.

The seat stuck out.

"This will make a good story," I said, holding up a phone.

I took a selfie of a ticked off Thor in the background and me pointing over the landing fail.

"HOW DARE YOU SUMMON THUNDER!" Thor said, in anger. "Only I can do it!"

I turn around putting the phone into my pocket.

"I didn't summon it," I said. "That was all mother nature."

Thor kicks off the seat then gets up on his two feet.

I didn't see hammer on his person.

Where is the hammer?

"Mother nature does not strike intentionally," Thor said.

"Yes, it does, brother." I said.

"I am not your brother." Thor said. "The only thing that I had seen in my childhood was a shadow. That shadow was _me_. I was that shadow looming over the one who got everything from mother. Who is the spare now? Me. Father has made it clear that I will not ascend the throne when he passes!"

I had to wonder if there is a script laying around and Thor is reading my lines.

My old lines.

"We grew up together," I said. "Father treated _you_ better than me. To ascend the throne? Is that why you have not come home?" I point to myself. "I am part of the famil-"

"Not biologically!" Thor argues.

"We don't have to be _related_ to be family, brother." I said. "You of all people should know that." I saw a jealous look in Thor's eyes. "They thought you dead. Mother has cried in her chambers, father-the proud king he is- doesn't show it."

"Mother, crying?" Thor repeats,with a laugh. "Never! And you mean died."

I feel rage.

"It's what you would have said to me." I said. "I do not joke when mother mourns for her son's _supposed_ death. Father has offered to make me king. It's a grateful offer, but I'm not suited for it-it's not my thing. It should be you being the king."

"You are lying." Thor said, in denial.

"Wish I were lying." I said, concealing the anger towards Thor. "What about that jealousy I see in your eyes?" I glare towards Thor. "I know you better than to throw everyone under the bus because you won't be _KING._"

"If it weren't for Knight," Thor said. "None of this would have happened."

I frown.

"On the contrary," I said, keeping my temper. "It would have. Except me being in your boots for a entirely different reason!"

"I cannot see you in my boots," Thor said.

"Thor, I know what they did to you," I said. "And you sold your _soul_ to Thanos," I can see that 'how do you know that' look in Thor's blue eyes. "Remember who requested time to be changed. I did wish I never sold my soul to Thanos at the time so maybe my wish was heard." I narrow my eyes towards Thor. "That was me, brother."

"No," Thor said. "You wouldn't do that."

"I did," I said. "But you do not know who asked for the changing. All you know is _why_ it changed."

"Knight," Thor said. "She is dead; is she not?"

"She is very alive," I said. "Only _very_ connected to the Bifrost."

"Knight should have died there," Thor said.

"You wouldn't be this way if you never took the fight to the Bifrost!" I finally said. "None of it. So don't be the one pouting about her life not ending there because of a mistake." I finally realized why Thor is angry at me,excluding being the shadow in my life, is because of jealousy. "Your suggestion about Wattpadheim is the best one you ever made and you don't want to admit it because I have a soulmate and YOU don't."

Thor looks at me, grimly.

"I cannot tell if you are lying." Thor said.

I feel unspeakable anger towards Thor.

"I am not lying!" I raise my voice. "Please,come home with the Tesseract; I can forgive you."

"I?" Thor said. "For a moment there I thought you were going to say 'we'."

My hands had gone into fists.

"Father can't do what I can," I said. "Not after the stunt you pulled on the people of Asgard during the _second_ coronation."

Thor frowns.

"I don't have the Tesseract." Thor lied. "Sent it off; no idea where it is."

"Brother," I said. "I taught you how to lie." I take a step forward. "And you are not doing good at it."

"It's the truth." Thor said.

Then across from us a gray metal like ball appears radiating heat on the mountain side. The ball breaks apart shattering into various pieces of glass. The shape of a woman kneeling down, with clothes, became visible to my eyes. So happens she is doing it 'Terminator style'.


	3. So that is how the forest

I crash land into the ground floor of the forest.

Why did Thor throw me into the forest? I get up getting my balance by using a nearby tree bark and spit dirt out. It feels uncomfortable to have dirt in my royal mouth. I look over away from the rough bumpy tree bark towards the source of some feet landing. I see the figures of two men land across from me in the cloudy forest. I squint noticing the shape of a shield behind the second man. The first man is levitating above the ground.

There is only two men on Midgard with such power.

Steve Rogers and Tony Stark.

"Are you Thor or someone else?" Tony shouts back a question.

"Someone else," I said. "...Who tipped Thor out of your transport." I rub the back of my neck, sheepishly, at my little mistake. "Let me clear the fog for you."

I clear the area using magic.

"Hey," Steve said. "He's dressed differently like Thor."

"Hello," I said.

"You have some dirt on your face," Tony said. "And your nose."

I dust off the dirt.

"Why did you tip Thor out, mr..." Steve starts to say so I finish for him.

"Loki," I finish for Steve. "Loki Odinson of Asgard, but really a Laufeyson, anyhow." I wave my hand as though sliding it on a table both ways. "I am the prince of Asgard."

"So you are the Norse guy; the mischievous one," Tony said. "I have heard about you."

"Yes, Tony," I said, with a nod. "I am the Norse guy."

Tony's helmet detracts as he himself to the ground carrying a frown.

"Hey, I didn't tell you my name." Tony said.

"Jo told me," I lied. "She told me about the Avenger Initiative program awhile back..sorry, I had to take Thor out of the transport in the way I did but I had to see if he had the Tesseract in hand."

"Thor didn't have it when we got him," Steve said.

"If only Thor had it," I said, with a sigh and shook my head disappointingly.

"Where is the Shakespeare guy anyway?" Tony asks.

"Thor is on the mountain, stuff cuffed, not in his seat." I said.

_How in the nine realms did he toss me while cuffed?,_ I finally thought,_ Thor must have more skill with his hands bound than what he is credited for. _Tony and Steve both wear '...really?' expressions on their faces being different in facial features. I shook my head walking forwards.

"Why yes," I said, walking in between Tony and Steve. "Thor is not a big rolling ball."

"You just insulted my intelligence," Steve said, unpleased.

"I did not," I said. "I was saying Thor is pretty cuffed and he cannot turn metal into water."

"...You cleared the fog," Steve said.

"That is magic,Steve," I said.

"Jo is dead," Steve said, and with that he stopped me in my tracks. "One of the Demigod students made a copy of her and they both died once they saw each other..."

"Because seeing each other would kill them," Tony continues on for Steve.

"Including a bunch of other science stuff I don't know of," Steve adds.

I turn back towards the two mortal men.

"Jo has died?" I ask.

"Yes," Steve and Tony said.

"Looks like I have to tell her parents," I said, looking down towards the right briefly. I knew of them because Knight had to be the one who explained to them what kind of mess Jo usually got into and I would usually get a laugh out of it while hiding as any sort of common animal. Keyword is _usually_. "Tell me the name of the Demigod student."

"Top secret," Tony said.

"Very secret," Steve said.

"Let me guess," I said, tapping on my chin. "The president's daughter."

"No," Tony and Steve lied.

"Current President?" I ask.

"Nope," Tony lied.

"Jo was killed by a child," I said. "Jo tried helping her...and the child made a double," I look over towards the men. "The President is an Asgardian?" They both lied, again, to my face. "No wonder he has not aged."

"You changed the topic from magic," Steve said. "How about you try some magic on my shield."

I stare at Steve.

"I do not see the point in it," I said.

"I do," Steve said. "I like to see it for myself."

"Don't do it," Tony said.

"I am so doing it!" I said.

I sent out a blast of power right at Steve who used the shield as his defense. Then a huge shocking blast rippled through the forest sending me flying through a couple of trees. I get up once the light had subsided while rubbing my eyes. I look around seeing the barren land. So that is what happened to the forest except Steve must have said something about the hammer to which Thor struck the shield.

I get up on my two feet then begin making my way to the mountain.

Trees are fallen over and several are stacked in a perfect group for a family living in a small house to use them for the winter. I guess someone can become a winter soldier by chopping down a lot of trees and using the land as their training field during a winter where only two feet of snow lands. I am very familiar to the word 'soldier' thanks to watching some Midgardian documentries and being around during their various wars.

I nearly got to the area where Thor is at when I heard the sound of jet boosters and boots crunching behind me. I hear the jet boosters give out shortly in a way indicating the flight has come to a standstill.

"Great," Tony said. "My armor is ruined. I told you not to strike his shield. But nooo; a point had to be proven that you have magic."

"That is not magic." Steve said. "It is trickery."

"It is indeed Asgardian magic." I said. "And trickery would be this!" I take on the disguise of Tony's metal functioning armored suit. I had my arms behind my back levitating above the ground thanks to foot boosters. "_This _is trickery."

"Hey!" Tony said. "I don't look that beat up, ."

"I told you my name is Loki." I insist, powering down the foot boosters lowering me down to the ground. "Loki Laufeyson of Asgard to you."

"Okay, ." Tony said, rolling an eye. "Drop the act."

"I _do not _like to repeat myself." I said said,un-assuming the form of Iron Man.

There we saw the girl, out cold, across from a knocked out Thor. It surprised me how it even happened for Thor to be out. I saw the hammer in sight nearby Thor's unconscious body. Tony and Steve walk around the still steaming girl taking on a confused act.

"Where did she come from?" Tony asks.

"I don't know," I said,looking down towards the girl. "And I do not like knowing."

"...Erm," Steve said. "How are we getting Thor up?"

"Leave that to me," I said. "And please don't make a 'Leave it to the beaver' joke; it is old and annoying." I fold my arms. "You have an Asgardian on your hands so it is very reasonable I join."

Steve looks over towards me.

"Sure you are not a mind reader, Loki?" Steve asks.

"I am not a mind reader," I said, unfolding my arms. "I can read faces."

I see the transport appear across from the mountain side.

"Chopper's here," Tony said.

Steve picks up the woman's body then walks into the flat down platform that had been lowered by the transport. I make Thor fly, well while he is out, inside the 'chopper'. I drop Thor on a row of seats then make a set of seatbelts wrap around his waist and made the hammer prop up against the wall. The girl is seemingly out enough her body is leaning to the side while buckled in. Under her closed eyelids are three dots similar to freckles all in total being six dots. I notice her right hand is bigger than the left so it became obvious this girl is a righty.

Most people are rightys; it is a well known fact in the nine realms.

Fun fact; never use your left hand to operate a chainsaw.

"You seriously want to help us with the Tesseract?" Tony asks

"Yes," I said. "I can help take the Tesseract to where it should be."

"Should be," Steve said, from the seat across. "It should have been left under the ice not taken out."

"Well, you were there," Tony said. "We had to take out the both of you."

"That thing should have been left behind," Steve said. "It destroyed many lives I knew..."

The door to the chopper shuts, so is the door, and the chopper flew up. It feels strange to be back aboard where I once had been cuffed in so many years ago to me but to everyone else it never happened. I can still remember Thor tearing the door open, grabbing me, and then getting out of the chopper with me in hand. In fact I can picture it clearly.

I shook my head shaking the memory away.

"What is the story between you and the Shakespeare guy?" Tony asks.

"His name is Thor," I said. "And we are brothers...well, not really."

"Explain to us," Steve said.

"Laufeyson." I said.

"Uh huh," Tony said, nodding his head.

"I mention I was an Odinson," I said. "On Asgard we have last names similar to our parents. Since I am a man I take my father's first name and add the last bit 'son' to it. If I had been a woman then I would have my mother's name and add 'dottir'."

"So," Tony said. "Who is Laufey?"

"King of the Frost Giants on Jotunheim," I said, bitterly. "The reason why Thor is here." I look over towards Thor and then back towards the two men. "Thor Odinson. That's who he is. The son of Odin."

"Oh, the allfather." Tony said.

"Good," I said. "You're catching on."

"That's because he's been around for a awfully long time," Tony said.

"Figures," I said. "Anyway...I grew up on Asgard with Thor and believed I was his brother. But I am not, in reality, I am not an Asgardian." The men lean forward raising brows. "I am a Frost Giant."

"You're not covered in frost and not gigantic," Tony said.

"I don't need to be," I said.

Tony stares at me with one hand on his knee.

"...Then why are you calling yourself a frost giant?" Tony asks.

"You asked," I said, and then let them see my true side.

Steve's jaw drops.

"That still does not make sense," Tony said, rubbing his chin.

"You expect Frost Giants to be gigantic humaniods with frost all over them," I said, earning a nod from Tony. "On the contrary Frost Giants are remarkably human like but taller, red eyes, markings like this, and faces not good as mine usually."

I return to my Asgardian appearance.

The girl mumbles in her sleep.

"His name is Watch," The girl said. "For dah record..."

"Sleep talk," Steve said.

"When Thor was a boy he talked in his sleep, a lot." I said, fondly. "And he often slept walk."

"You are kidding," Steve said.

"No," I said, with a shake of my head. "I am afraid not." I take out my phone. "I have a selfie of Thor upside down with his seat up." I forgot to mention I had replaced Thor's torn out seat before sitting down. "I have the upper hand for story telling."

"Tell me you don't have storytelling competitions," Tony said.

"We do not," I lied. "But we do have competitions on who's spit hits the bucket first." I look over to the right. "When we are very bored and there is nothing to do, otherwise."

"You spit in the bucket for entertainment?" Steve asks.

I nod.

"I am good at it, lets say." I said.

Tony drags out a bucket.

"Who ever lands in the bucket first gets a new Xbox," Tony said.

Steve and I lock eyes.

"You go first, time mortal," I said.

"No, you," Steve said.

"I am not a woman," I said. "So you, reasonably, go first. You are the youngest after all."

I pretended to have terrible aiming and let Steve win.


	4. The girl with a strange name

It feels strange not to be the one in cuffs surrounded by mortals wielding long dark weapons in their arms in the hall. Not a mortal remembers the original timeline except for Thor, Laufey,I, and Knight. I had the hammer slip into a brick chest capable of opening only to Asgardian beings. But Thor, oh him, I sent him to the container room. I do not remember the rooms name just like the chopper.

Fury had requested to speak with me in private.

Some SHIELD agents stole some glares at me.

"Go ahead," I said, towards a group of SHIELD agents. "Stare at me, stare at how marvelous I look and you don't."

The blonde one merely frowns.

A man beside her stares at me, insulted, with a furious glare.

"Ass," The man said, in a high pitched voice.

"Hole," I add.

The blonde turns her head towards the high pitched man.

"Fredward!" The blonde said.

I walk right past the SHIELD agents smiling at how I unnerved them. Fredward is squeezing his soda can so tightly I swear he can destroy it further that the metal parts can lodge into his hand and make some minor cuts. I have not lost my touch at irritating foolish mortals on Midgard. I came to a halt near a group of giggling red heads, blondes, and brunettes. I do not know why but a sudden urge to turn them into panda's overwhelmed me. Or maybe I can turn the foolish mess into slow moving sloths.

By Odin's great beard is their giggling obnoxious.

"Loki," Fury said, from the room.

I walk into the room and the door closes behind me. I still have yet to become adjusted to the way the Helicarrier works in its very strange ways despite having at one point attacked it. Fury is sitting down in a chair right at the center with one leg over his knee and a patient expression on his face. Fury gestures over towards a seat across him.

I sat down in the seat across Fury.

Then Fury and I share a conversation in which he gives me quite the shock.

The words fell out of Fury's mouth like a jumble of unbelievable mess. For a moment there I believed my dream hadn't ended and I am still asleep aboard the chopper. Getting to the helicarrier took longer than I had expected since originally it took 15 minutes in my timeline but now it took an hour. I made a glass of milk appear, then drink it all, and make the empty glass cup disappear.

No, I did not wake up.

This is not a dream.

"What do you mean Jane was there when Thor took the Tesseract?" I ask.

"That is just it," Fury said. "Jane left with Thor after placing a scepter on her chest."

I do not remember much about the scepter but what I do remember is it having a conscious of its own and the power to put others under control by the willing user tapping it on someone's chest. I did hope to introduce Thor to Jane once the whole mess is over but it seems they have met before.

"Jo told me the Bifrost is destroyed," Fury said. "How did you get to Earth?"

"Magic," I said. "And the power of the gate keeper."

"What about the woman?" Fury asks.

"I do not know who she is," I said. "And she appeared like the mortal Arnold Schwarzenegger did in the movie Terminator;pose,bubble, and glass." I look up towards Fury. "It is a pretty good movie."

"You know nothing about the woman," Fury notes.

"Yes," I said.

"And you're the god of lies," Fury said.

"Yes," I said.

"May I use you as a lie detector for the girl, but, behind the glass?" Fury asks.

"You mean the one way glass window," I said.

"That is what I am referring to," Fury said.

"Sure," I said. "I am interested, too."

_**...10 minutes later...**_

_**...By the one way mirror...**_

"Hello, Bruce," I greet the man with chocolate curly brown hair at the window.

Bruce looks up, puzzled, but yet generally confused.

"Who told you my name?" Bruce asks.

"Myself," I said, sarcastically. "And the birds, and the bees, and the ants-"

"I get it," Bruce said, with a sigh. "Jo told you about me."

I smile, delighted by the rather bright suggestion, at Bruce.

"No," I said, shaking my right hand. My smile fades. "I met you long ago, very long to me, that is."

"Just how long ago are you talking?" Bruce asks.

"Enough you do not remember and I do," I said. "We started off on the wrong foot, though."

I still remember Bruce-as the hulk-slamming me into the ground like a rag doll multiple times.

"I don't remember," Bruce said.

"Of course you don't," I said, dryly. "In fact no one does."

"I heard our newcomer came up like The Terminator in the first movie," Tony said. "Finally I get something other than 'I don't know' about a random girl."

"This random girl has a name for now," Fury said. "Until she wakes up; Jane Doe 2-o-1."

"201," I said. "You must have a lot of Jane Does."

"Unfortunetly we do," Fury said.

"Woah, she has Jo's face," Bruce said.

Everyone looks towards the mirror. This woman has two eyes, two eyebrows, brown hair, a face similar to Jo, and curly dark brown hair resting on her shoulders. I saw a glint in her eye reminding me of Knight's previous timeline self that is not able to be described to its fullest. She reminds me of Mila Kunis from Jupiter Ascending portraying the character named 'Jupiter' queen of Earth.

"I didn't know Jo has a sister," Natasha said. "She never said anything about having a sibling."

"She never had a sister," I said. "Jo had a brother..." Everyone glances towards me. "He wandered into enemy territory during a mission and was shortly killed."

Jo's brother was a man who would do exactly as he is told and does it right; even if I made a mistake instructing him to do it I would always get 'Why the hell am I doing this again?' and my reply would be 'I forgot about this...' most of the time. Sadly this kind of conversation is something I will never share with another individual again, Jo's brother was once in a life time warrior. Maybe I will meet a man like Jo's brother again; just not in _this _century.

"Maybe she is from the future," Tony said.

"Hellooo?" The woman said. "Anyone dere?"

"In the way she is dressed; I believe not," Bruce said. "If she were from the future she would have some weapons on her."

I take out a crushed pair of machinery in my hands.

"Like this?" I ask.

"A laser blaster," Bruce said, his eyes wide. "Where did you get it?"

"I found it on the mountian," I said. "Right nearby the edge."

"Ellloo!" The woman knocks on the window. "Anyone freakin' dere?" She makes her hands act like a set of binoculars on the glass. "I am not standin' in dah middle of some empty room with a berth for primus knows long."

"I'll ask the questions," Tony said, and then made his way to the door.

The woman backs off folding her arms, frowning, and irritated. I saw Bruce's pen fly out his breast pocket and then strike the wall. Tony opens the door while our surprise had been drawn on the broken in half pen.

"I didn't do that," Bruce said, as everyone draws their attention off the pen.

"Hey Natasha, did you give Jo's double a eye?" Tony asks, with the door wide open.

"I did not," Natasha said.

Tony shrugs and then shuts the door.

"Jo who?" The woman asks, puzzled, now sitting in a desk chair tapping her legs together. "And who in dah world is Natasha? Sounds familiar ta me but not dat quite."

"Jo," Tony said. "Jo Elenisto. You almost look like her."

"Oh, ten where is she?" The woman asks.

"Dead, after seeing someone like you," Tony said.

The woman raises her right brow.

"...She has a double." The woman said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yes," Tony said.

The woman leans forward, serious as she can be, intrigued.

"On Earth?" The woman asks.

"Yes," Tony said.

The woman sighs, happily, leaning back into the chair.

"At least dis double is dead!" The woman said, content.

We all share a glance of 'she is strange'.

"Are you from the future?" Tony asks.

The woman shook her head.

"No sirry," The woman said, making the chair with dark wheels roll to the other side of the room. She takes a bite out of an apple. "I am from dah present." She takes another bite out of the apple, then another, and another, and then it is gone. "I like apples."

The apple's core floats off into the trash can.

"Where are you from?" Tony asks.

"Mid-god." The woman said.

"I never heard of a place called Mid-god," Tony said.

"M-i-d-g-a-r-d," The woman said, spelling it out. Bruce had been jotting it down when he looks up hearing the next part. "B-u-r-l-i-n-g-t-o-n-," Bruce crosses out his initial note. "I-o-w-a." She grins. "Dat's where I was born!"

"Answer my question," Tony said.

"Illinois," The woman said.

"Now for the important question;who are you?" Tony asks.

"Me name is Joy Jelenisto," Joy said.

The woman is Joy, let's clear the confusion.

"You are strange," Tony said the very thought in our minds.

Joy smiles, brightly, with a small appreciative laugh.

"Aww, thanks." Joy said.

"That's not a compliment," Tony said, staring at Joy.

"In my book it is," Joy said, with a shrug while curling a strand of her hair into a knot. "I am not from dis universe."

"...You are not from this universe," Tony said.

"Yes," Joy said, with a nod.

"Specify." Tony said.

"In my universe Loki is dah bad guy and Thor is dah good guy," Joy said.

Tony looks over towards the mirror.

I rub my forehead while Steve hands Fury a dollar. Strangely the dialogue from Joy sounds familiar as though I have read it somewhere in my past but it is so far back my memory has become mute on it. The memory has become tattered into pieces and finally been erased only leaving behind faint marks. Faint marks where some words are familiar.


	5. The girl with strange humor

I want to see if Joy knew about the scepter or anything overall pertaining to Thor's plan. There is a wide television across from the table showing a patient Thor sitting on a seat in the containment room. It has been an hour since Joy woke up on the opposite side of the mirror but since then the other members of the Avengers went somewhere else inside the helicarrier minus Steve,Joy, and I.

Well, where exactly are we?

I cannot exactly recall the name of this room.

"So what scythe are we talking about?" Joy asks, leaning back in the chair.

"It is a scepter," I said. "Scythe and scepters are two different items."

"Scythe." Joy said, sitting upright.

"Scepter," I said.

"I know about: hammers, axes, guns, machine guns, maces, wrecking balls, energy stingers, and magnets." Joy counts her fingers. "Staffs, knives, knuckles-A hand can be a weapon too-,sticks, cannon, fusion cannon, tanks, spears, swords, blades, laser blasters, machine guns-"

"You said machine guns twice." I said.

"Stakes, salt, crosses,silver bullets,"Joy continues ignoring my interruption. "Books," Steve spits out what he was drinking. "Silverware, pointy stuff, and scarecrows."

"Scarecrows are not weapons." Steve said.

"Your fear is a weapon, too." Joy said, folding her arms, with a grin. "And twisted jokes."

So Steve folds his arms.

"Have you met me before?" Steve asks.

Joy yawns.

"Your movie was unbelievably_ slow._" Joy began, twirling around in the chair looking at the ceiling. "And that I was watching it at night at my Dad's house; when my Dad's 'girlfriend' was yelling at him downstairs in the basement. The next day I learned she kept him up all night until 12, something. He was going to call the cops but she kept stopping him every time. I fell asleep, though, on the couch."

Joy looks down from the ceiling towards the table.

"Movie?" Steve said, sharing a glance towards me.

"She is a different Jo." I said, with a shrug.

Steve turns his attention towards Joy.

"My name is Steve Rogers." Steve said.

"Kay, Mister Rogers." Joy said.

Steve leaves after a couple bitter words with Joy. I stare at the young woman thinking she may be from a reality that Knight had been part of prior in her original life that nearly had been cut down by the fists of Thanos. The idea that Joy may be from a universe where I am fictional, originally, is very plausible.

"Am I fictional in your original world?" I ask.

"Yes," Joy said, with a nod. "Very fictional."

"Except you are not asking who I am and you apparently know me well enough to just sit there in the chair comfly," I said. "For starters; I am not the Loki you know. So don't get comfortable around me."

Joy's right eye turns white similar to a blind eye.

"Oh really?" Joy asks, raising her left brow.

"Really," I said. "Very sure."

"Dah Loki I know is exactly like you," Joy said. "Features and all."

"In terms of background and relationships; no." I said, tapping on the table leaning forwards. "There is one difference between us."

"Which is?" Joy asks.

I lean back into the chair taking my finger off the table.

"I wouldn't tell someone who originally had been a mortal," I said, folding my arms.

Joy's eyes widen and she leans forward in her chair.

"I never said dat," Joy said.

"Didn't need to," I said. "You act very mortal."

"Uh huh," Joy said. "Yer guessing."

"Not really," I said. "It is very accurate assumption."

"Ya guessed!" Joy said.

"I assumed," I said.

"Guessin' and assumin' are dah same thin'," Joy said, in a fluent Irish accent sounding sloppy but understandable. She gets up tapping on her two middle fingers with a serious face. "If we were ta have a competition about grammar it would never end."

"You are from Illinois," I said. "You sound Irish to me."

"Iwish is cool," Joy said.

"You wish you were cool?..." I said, lost.

"I am cool!" Joy said, brightly.

I stare at Joy.

"But you just said you wish you were cool," I said.

"I meant I-rish," Joy said. "My 'R's do not like me, really," She groans rubbing her forehead. "I hate it." Joy sighs,shaking her head. "I hate, hate, hate it!" She scoots the chair back into the table. "It is both a gift and a curse bein' me."

I roll an eye.

"Oh really?" I ask.

"Yep," Joy said.

"Try me," I said.

Joy stares at me for great awhile.

I half wanted to take out a stop watch, click it, then set it down on a fixed position using concrete. After that I could go on a visit to Jamaica while waiting for Joy's response by using a mobile baby cry device. It felt so necessary in this scenario with Joy the great annoyance and slow thinker. Joy finally sighs clearing her throat taking her hands off the back rest of the chair.

"I don't tink yer up for a sob story," Joy said. "I am savin' dat for last."

Joy turns away then walks out the room.

"Sob story?" I shout back. "How can there be a story of crying? That is not even a story."

Joy didn't reply.


	6. I did not expect that

Sometimes we're guided by mysterious forces to various places we have never been in let alone explored thoroughly and we do not think much about it. An average mortal barely notices strange concurrences such as these, but to immortals it is obvious. What is more obvious is that usually right eyes do not turn the color of blindness.

When I say 'color of blindness' I mean the tint of gray over the pupils clouding it so the person cannot see. What is more strange is it happening to a Demigod who's left eye looks fine and the other looks not so great. It is question provoking, honestly.

The best way to spy on some one, unsuspectingly, is to become a fly.

I land, as a fly, on the adjourning wall a couple feet from Joy.

"President's daughter?" Joy asks.

A teenager, by the looks of the young girl, looks up from a device of some sort.

"Clarise," Clarise said. "I prefer not to be called 'President's dau-"

Suddenly Joy picks Clarise up by the neck.

Not a person is around in this surprisingly empty hallway.

"I helped you," Joy said. "And this is the hell I get?"

"Let me go!" Clarise demands. "Or else I'll have you reported to your superiors!"

"You little brat," Joy said. Joy didn't have an accent at this point which shocked me. "You made a double of me WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"

Clarise gasps for air.

"Can't...breath." Clarise said.

"That's how I felt before I fell, two minutes, TWO MINUTES," Joy said, in anger. "Two painful minutes."

Joy lets go of Clarise.

Clarise lands on the floor and grabs at her neck.

"I don't know who you are," Clarise said, as Joy walks around to the girls side. Clarise looks up towards Joy. "But you are someone I don't know of."

"I am possessing this body," Joy said, lowering herself down towards Clarise. "Temporarily. Remember who found you ditched by your boyfriend in the rain outside a closed down store?"

Clarise stares at Joy, in horror.

"Jo?" Clarise said, in a pathetic little voice.

"I DID," Joy said, getting up full level.

Clarise is horrified as Joy takes a step back.

"I should have left you there and called your father," Joy said.

"Jo," Clarise said, shaking. "You were not suppose to be there.I heard you were busy so I decided to try helping out."

"I wasn't busy," Joy said. "And now this poor little girl is not aware what revenge I am getting with her body." There is a hiss in her voice. "Her name is Joy."

"...Is she your sister?" Clarise asks.

"I DON'T HAVE A SISTER," Joy yells. "We are counterparts, bizarrely," Joy shortly laughs at her statement. "And we're nothing alike!"

"Um, you do have the same face," Clarise said.

Joy frowns.

"You know once making a double..." Joy said, patiently changing the topic. "The only way to get rid of them is to show them to who they're based on."

"It's not what you are thinking," Clarise said.

"Pre-mediated murder," Joy said. "You are only lucky your father is the damn president for now." Clarise opens her mouth then closes it. "Do you have anything else to say for what you've done?"

"I-I..." Clarise starts to say. "I-I thought you wouldn't be there when-"

"When what?" Joy snaps, interrupting Clarise. "When the Avengers were apprehending Thor?" Joy's voice turns deep. "You know how doubles and their original model die after seeing each other. It's your power to make exact doubles of people! AND I TAUGHT YOU HOW TO CONTROL IT."

Clarise cowers afraid of Joy.

"You knew it," Joy goes on. "You knew the consequences, and you made a double of ME."

Clarise is trembling, visibly, by the words coming from Joy.

"I..." Clarise tries to speak but the words didn't come out clearly together.

Joy frowns down upon the girl.

"How long had the double been alive?" Joy asks, in a calmer yet eerie tone.

Clarise did not reply.

"Clarise," Joy said, with a growl. "Tell me."

Clarise clears her throat.

"...Long as I have known you." Clarise said.

Joy picks up Clarise, with such incredible force, then slams her against the wall making a heavy smack. Clarise lands on her side alongside the wall on the floor. I never seen a side to Jo being this furious and violent but then again Jo worked alone on missions and we never did get along. Joy steps back in anger staring down at Clarise.

"I am sorry," Clarise said, raising her head up towards Joy. "Jo,forgive me."

"Sorry can't bring me back, brat," Joy said. "And you can't kill your doubles, that's the sad part about you, and the most saddest part is to think I trusted you." Her hands went out of their fist shape. "I can _never_ forgive you for what you have done. I brought you to SHIELD, I helped you, and this is what I get for trying to help." Joy shook her head, making a disappointed sigh. "Well girl, you just stabbed me in the back."

Joy turns away from Clarise then walks down the hall.

"Jo!" Clarise calls.

"I will be leaving this body, soon," Joy said, as she continues walking. "And I hope the future is bitter for you."

Joy disappears out of my view.

"Jo..." Clarise said, getting up, hurt and tearful. "I am sorry..."

I flew out of the hallway, away from Clarise and the direction taken by Joy. How long had Jo known of such a unusual Demigod on Midgard? The one capable of creating doubles capable of killing who they were based on when seen by them and die at the same time. I change myself from a fly into my more human form still in disbelief. SHIELD knew Clarise, so did Jo, and no one else on Asgard knew about it.


	7. The girl with a zipped mouth

The next I knew is The Hulk tearing through the wall making destruction in his wake. I remembered something from the previous timeline small, minor, but very important. I get in the way of The Hulk thinking I could stop him from doing all the destruction he did in the previous timeline.

"Bruce," I said. "There is no need to be Hulk; I don't see—"

Hulk tosses me through the wall.

I land among a couple of boxes.

"Wait a second," I realized then where The Hulk had just kicked his way out. The room with the scepter and the other few Avengers. "Oh hell."

Why did I even get the genius idea, originally, to hand the scepter over to the Avengers? Because I thought it would be a good idea to attempt tearing The Avengers apart as a team. I believe this is the conclusion Thor came to prior to being apprehended by the Avengers willingly. I remember now; Thor has a plan, much like I did, except I don't know what kind of plans are in Thor's very thick skull.

I get up.

The Hulk rampages through the large doorway chipping parts off here and there.

"Bruce!" I shout at the green giant. "Snap out of this, you are not under attack by mad kangaroos."

The Hulk turns towards me, green as a new jade, steaming anger. I remember then about the Scepter's secret power. The power to willfully anger those around it. It had been so long since I held the Scepter that most of the _very _important information has become rusty enough it had become lost in the sea of memories. That is until I found the memory again.

The Hulk tears up the floor so fast I land on the floor, in style, without a injury.

"Bruce!" I said. "Listen to me."

The Hulk throws a large array of boxes at me while tearing down some florescent lights from the ceiling. Dodge,dodge,great leap over one, and dodge again. Well I didn't expect another one to come flying out of no where sending me nearly pinned to the wall. I kick it away to see a couple men in my line of vision.

"Don—" I start but then The Hulk smacks down the hallway and they shot at him. "Shoot at him..."

I slide the box to the side.

I can try to get through Bruce; it is what Thor would have done.

At least the Thor I know.

"Bruce, this is the Scepter's doing," I said. "Not you."

And then The Hulk jumps right out of the helicarrier through the hole.

"...Damn it," I said, looking up the gigantic hole. "Thor would have done this better."

The helicarrier leans to the side sending me sliding down towards the right. I summon a ice decoration of a swan then stop myself using it. What in the name of muspelheim is going on? It is then I remembered about the engine blades being attacked, Clint being zombie like, and my very escape from the original timeline.

Wait, this might mean Thor is breaking out at this point!

**...15 minutes later...**

**..Holding room with Thor...**

I came into the holding room.

"Stay right there!" I said.

"What you going to do?" Thor asks, wiggling his right leg in the doorway. "Cut my foot off?"

I lunge into the room and then Thor sizzles away.

Damn it.

I fell for my own trick.

"Thor," I said, trying to break down the glass. "Let me out!"

"How about no, " Thor said, shaking his head with a laugh. "Your emotional friend is the best person to tie up."

I raise my eyebrows up.

"I don't have a emotional friend," I said.

Thor takes a step to the side raising his left brow so smugly.

"Consider your idea about Syfy and smartness invalid." Thor said.

I look towards the corner of the room. I see Joy tied up, with her mouth zipped, looking scared. Knight told me earlier something about the unexpected appearances can be a gift. The corner of Joy's eyes are glowing purple strangely.

Joy tries to speak.

But only muffles came through.

"Since when did you start trying magic,brother?" I ask.

"A long time ago," Thor said. "Funny to think your magnifying glass ratted you out."

I stare at Thor puzzled by the reply.

"But a magnifying glass can't rat a human being out," I said.

Thor smiles, walking to the side along the glass window.

"You have one capable of speaking," Thor said.

I froze in shock.

The talking magnifying glass I have not given a name to. The one that should not be existing. It is all because of the magnifying glass! Rage slowly rises but I kept it from being seen physically. That stupid no good interrupting piece of metal _survived w_hat Scarlet had done!

Thor turns his head away towards the boring dark gray metal floor.

"I came across it in your chambers after Laufey told me," Thor continues on, turning his head towards the left side. "That is how I know of Knight," The magnifying glass caused all of this to happen? The shock is too fresh. Thor turn his head up towards me, grinning. "The magnifying glass told me you did it for Ivy and showed me her admission about pills."

Joy tries speaking again but only muffles came out.

"Give up already," Thor said. "You can't speak, demigod."

Joy glares at Thor, in anguish, yet in fear.

Then Phil came into the room holding a large rounded weapon.

"Phil Coulson," I shout. "Look out!"

Phil is shot by Thor using a weapon and then Thor gets shot by the weapon Phil had been holding. Unfortunately that sent me in the container falling down out of the sky through fields of clouds. I grab on to a handle then begin trying to smash open the window. Wait,this use to be the housing of Bruce Banner when he had been The Hulk out of control.

Trying to smash my way out is pointless.

I shook my head.

"Pointless," I said, out loud. "...But I can change it!"


	8. When I want answers

I use magic on the container, intending for it to be a submarine, for in case my landing is the water. But what did it turn into instead? It turned into a tank. I am inside a metal machine with little room to go around. I do not know how mortals are able to make the tank work using the little available space offered for them. There is a set of binoculars attached to a long pipe item hooked into the ceiling.

I look through the binoculars.

Needless to say the tank is flying down fast and the mountain terrain is coming.

Maybe the whole submarine idea had not been a bright solution.

I back off from the binoculars then go to the ladder leading up. When I grabbed on the third bar leading up towards the rounded metal opening the tank came to a full on strong landing. The tank flips over, and over, and over numerous times until some natural land formation temporary stopped the hectic rolling. I felt like a scared cat clinging on to a tree branch during a devastating earthquake. I resume my climb towards the opening. I can hear the creaks of the wheels bending pushing forward on what little rock remains. I turn the wheel towards the left three times.

The lid pops open.

I push myself up out of the tank half out.

There is ugly mountains not covered in snow far as the eye can see. A hawk swoops right over me cawing as it flew. The birds caw echoes through the mountain range going from loud to fading. Usually mountains do not let caws echo throughout the area because if that were possible then mountain climbers would hear what they say; numerous times. I look over the front end to see a collection of weak and some strong big rocks creaking against the wheels of the tank. The speed my tank had been taken is remarkably still in work.

I have to get out; all the way.

I turn towards the right away from the front end and climb out.

Until my right boot did not budge.

The rocks begin giving away from the tank's moving wheels.

Okay, no point in trying to get the boot out when you have a leg in danger.

I unzip my boot in the nick of time because the rocks gave away and I fell over off the tank landing on hard not-very-welcoming ground. I watch the tank tumble down the rocky walls bouncing up and down as it went. The tank speeds faster once the surface had become flatter for the wheels. The tank crashes into the ravine then explodes sending many of its metal parts flying in numerous directions around the blazing flare resonating black heavy smoke around it in a circle.

Now had I known the helicarrier was flying over a mountain range perhaps there wouldn't be scrap metal laying around in the circular bottom of the mountain making a clearing—prior to the tank crashing within it—lacking pebbles of the sorts. I wiggle my right big toe. My toes are long, despite their only use to help me walk properly, that I can grab a grape with them without wearing socks.

I blink realizing my right boot took the sock with it.

I make a new sock in replacement for the one lost and a new boot too.

"...If you're replacing one then you should do the same for the other," I reason.

This time my new boots cannot latch on to the nearest fabric and take it. I destroy the old boot using a magic spell handy in getting rid of footwear when there is not another way to do so. I get up on my two legs feeling grateful for not losing them this time. Using crutches to walk around is not fun for the least. I still remember my shoulders aching a day later.

I walk away from the crash site.

Ten minutes afterwards when I came to a narrow passage way in the mountain I felt a familiar presence is near. My eyes squint to see what is ahead. I see the figure of a woman in the distance sitting on a large rock propped against the passage way's ugly wall.

_ Knight_, I thought.

My eyes stop squinting and return to their normal size.

Of course I run after Knight.

Wouldn't a mortal do the same if it were someone they loved dearly? Of course they would; it happens all the time in their cinematic masterpieces. Truth to be told I don't know why they are considered masterpieces in the first place. It feels like two centuries has passed since I last saw Knight when in fact it was not too long ago. But why is Knight here when appearing makes a little part of her die? There must be a good reason.

"Nice landing with the tank," Knight said, once I came to.

"Knight, why are you here?" I ask, coming over. "Is it about Joy?"

"Yes," Knight said, as I sat next to her. "But let me just say...That was all the Bifrost doing bringing Jo here."

"Joy is nothing like Jo," I said.

"The universe screws up a lot on those two," Knight agrees, with a nod.

I raise a brow.

"It does?" I ask.

"Really," Knight said. "They only share facial features between them and they share a dislike towards dresses." I raise both eyebrows. "That's one of the reasons Jo became a warrior," Knight adds a laugh. I lower my eyebrows. "Just to get out of them."

"I've been meaning to ask," I said. "Do you remember writing books in your previous timeline?"

"No," Knight said. "I do not remember writing books."

"And reading stories in Wattpadheim?" I ask.

"I don't remember," Knight said. "I remember the other girl's life and her activity online socializing with others."

I remember reading Knight's book involving Jake the elk and she has no memory about it.

"...What about me waving a book in Fan Fiction City under Stark Tower?" I ask.

"I don't remember the title," Knight said. "But I do remember you waving it."

Anything relating to reading and writing her own stories is gone. The cost of changing the timeline; this is the price. Now that I think of it I cannot remember the title of Knight's book I plagiarized so long ago in the realm between internet and reality. But I still remember reading the book featuring Jake the elk, oddly. It seems the price only affects certain memories between us.

"Knight," I said. "Hold your left hand out."

Knight held her left hand out as I I make a small straight cut on the palm of my left hand using the sharp edge of my dagger. I put away the dagger then grab Knight's left hand—the one with a hole—by my left hand. My blood met Knight's blood then she became temporary solid.

"How did you do that?" Knight asks.

"Frost Giants can make invisible beings real temporary," I said. "By using their blood on a wound the invisible one has. Heimdall told me before I left."

Knight's eyes brighten.

"But it doesn't last long," I said. "Long as my hand is on your wound; you are solid."

"Long as we're holding hands, I am real?" Knight asks.

"Yes," I said, with a nod.

Knight kisses me on the lips.

We have kissed plenty of times before. Countless times prior to the coronation away from public view and certainly in private places no one really knows about except us. By Asgard I have missed the physical part of Knight being solid as a average Asgardian. I miss having Knight there.

Knight ends the kiss backing off.

"You have a realm to save," Knight said. "I can wait a tad bit longer to be real again." I did not want to let go, really. "I will see you soon, Loki."

Knight slips her hand out of mine.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too," Knight said. "I also came here to tell you; the door is opening for the Chitauri."

The door is opening for one of the most ugly creatures in the nine realms.

Knight disappears from my vision. The battle of New York will start and I will not be there. Because I do not know where in Midgard I am at. Suddenly something huge flew over the passageway making a dark shadow in it's arrival over my head. I turn towards the left looking up to see a huge flying turtle acting as if the sky is their ocean body.

A space turtle.

The space turtle comes to a landing beside a cliff tip.

"The bed time stories are true," I said, in shock.

Space turtles come around rarely and they originate from the mountains of Jotunheim. They only come out every few hundred years to explore the space out of their realm hence the name 'space turtle' although there are instances where they are awaken from their slumber by foolish Frost Giants trying to prove themselves. But sometimes Asgardians refer to 'space turtles' as 'realm turtles' since they show up on rare occasions to the likes of any immortal being.

They are mostly called space turtles, anyhow.

I climb my way up to the top of the mountain.

Climbing is remarkably easy to do so I see no reason why mortals complain that climbing takes too much energy and is a dangerous obstacle. Mortals never have taken what they have for appreciation until it is gone and all that is left is moments in history. After five minutes worth of climbing I finally arrived to the top then walk towards the space turtle.

The space turtle had one lowered leg extended out for me.

At least I assume it is for me.

I climb on to the space turtle's back.

"You know where New York City is, right?" I ask.

The space turtle's left eye glances up towards me and then face back forwards. The space turtle swoops into the air while I hang on to a large shell part that is serving the purpose of a handle. Space turtles are not usually meant to be ridden though there is some bed time stories where Asgardians ride them into a very victorious battle.

I suppose this one will be too.


	9. The girl with telekinese

It took the space turtle an hour to arrive in New York City. But still the flight to New York City had been fast considerably for a 943 year old space turtle. The gate way to the Chitauri realm is open above Tony Stark's mighty-and over used, might I add-tower. The space turtle came to a halt nearby one of the tall glass made buildings.

"Thank you for the ride, ancient one," I said.

I sent a path of ice down meeting the left leg tip of the space turtle. I slide right off landing on the pathway sending myself down into the area where I am very much needed. The space turtle turns around then flew off into the sky taking an exit through a randomly made portal. The bedtime stories were at least true about a couple things pertaining to these rare animals.

The Hulk is busy smashing what gigantic beetle like transportation that he did not notice my arrival. I shot down a couple of Chitauri headed his way. I flew my way down on to the large craft freezing some area under my brand new boots upon landing. I can tell everything has been sorted out for Bruce-as The Hulk-of what he is doing; as in punching out the larger Chitauri and wrecking the flying beetle machine. It also makes sense as the Avengers are trying to clean up Thor's mess.

I suppose The Hulk needs a little help getting it wrecked.

Oh I love wrecking Chitauri machinery. It is one of the thing sI became well known for around the Chitauri; wrecking everything when they taught me how to drive. Honestly I did it intentionally to get on their nerves even when Thanos had made it clear to them that I would be of some of use to them. I have to admit it is pretty nice to fight alongside the right kind of people instead of against them. I half wish I never destroyed the Bifrost and nearly Jotunheim in the first place.

These people really care about their world so I am making amends for nearly taking it over by helping. I made an ice sculpture of Chitauri in the shape of a lion then kick it off the side. I watch my brilliant creation shatter into pieces landing on the ground killing all seven Chitauri upon landing harshly on the pavement to the brittled street. The Hulk leaps off the spacecraft far onto the roof of another building.

Suppose-ably this means the ride is going down.

I flew on a path of ice way from the gigantic spacecraft.

The beetle spacecraft crashes into a nearby building creating an explosion of the sorts breaking apart like glass except there is flames and heat followed by smoke. I came to a landing in front of a once active grocery store that has a couple shopping carts upside down while some of them are ripped in half with food products spilling out and underneath the ones fallen over.

I saw Joy shooting a gun.

But it is not exactly the kind of gun you are thinking of.

It is 'razors' as in the ones used to shave in the bathroom. One razor struck through the eyes of an ChitaurI so it fell over cowering in pain.

"Good ta see ya in pain," Joy said.

"Demigod!" The pained Chitauri said. "You stinking little girl!"

"Did ya just call me a little girl?" Joy asks.

"YES!" The Chitauri shouts back.

Joy shot at the Chitauri's left leg.

"MY LEG!" The Chitauri screams, grabbing at his leg.

"Please don't call me a little girl," Joy said. "I am not dat short anymore, ya hear!"

"You-" The Chitauri starts but Joy interrupts.

"Annoying Irish accent gal with a preference to kick yar ass," Joy finishes. "I love seein' ya in pain," Joy has a short laugh. "Oh it feels so good it should be a crime ta feel dis happy!"

She shot a couple rounds into the Chitauri then picks up the weapon right beside the dead body. Joy drops the Razor Blaster to the ground making a empty hollow sound as it did. I didn't expect Joy to be this happy about shooting Chitauri in the middle of a battle and act so happy about it. In fact I have believe the Avengers could be taking down the opposing Chitauri as a serious task.

Joy shot at a couple other Chitauri down aiming at their heads. I notice Chitauri were not coming my direction. Why the hell are they coming from Joy's direction? Something is wrong here. Joy sent a lot of shopping crates right after the Chitauri sending them running away from her.

"Ya better run!" Joy shouts. "I got more where dat came from!"

"...You have telekinese," I said. "And you don't more of that one specific model that flips the switch in their brain and kills them without making a wound."

Joy turns towards me with a '...so that is what my power is called' expression on her celebrity like face. Oh my Asgard this girl did not know what her power was called until now! What kind of Demigod goes around on Midgard being the most annoying person in the nine realms without knowing what their power is called? Most Demigods nickname their power!

"You didn't know your power is telekinesis until now?" I ask.

"Backburner," Joy said. "Been avoidin' a important thin' for awhile now."

This 'thing' must be very important for Joy not to look up powers on the internet.

"For how long?" I ask, curiously.

"Uhhh..." Joy looks down to her fingers and begins to count. "Won, two, tree, four, five-"

"A year?" I shout, raising my voice.

"No," Joy said. "Not a year. Six months at dah least, I tink."

"Excuse me," I said. "That is plenty of time. "

Joy smiles, but the kind of smile I see is the one that say 'I don't want to tell you why because it might just be bad enough than this'. Most mortals tend to believe everyone's expression is easy to describe on the spot even in the most descriptive writing seen in the history of literature; Joy's facial expression just defies that in so many words. Now I really want to know what she cannot tell me.

I hear the sound of a motorcycle roar behind me.

I turn around then send a blast of ice on to a Chitauri riding a motorcycle.

Chitauri riding a midgardian made product; what the hell?

I take a step to the side letting the block of ice slide right by.

I notice that Joy had left.

_This is not over,_ I thought to myself.

During the battle I came to notice Jane Foster at the top of the tower fiddling with machinery keeping the portal powered up. I recall using the scepter to place in the Tesseract in to grant this arm entrance in the original timeline; a move I regret. Thor is using Jane to get what he wants; to conquer a realm no longer in the kingdom era.

I made a ear bud appear in my ear then tap on it.

I assume Natasha has a ear bud because she usually does; you just cannot see it.

"Natasha," I said. "Do you want to end the onslaught?"

"Yes," Natasha said.

"Good," I said. "Then we can work on this; just wait on the tower and you'll be getting the scepter in your hands," I slowly remember how I let go of the Scepter thanks to Thor's little tumble but now it may be a little more harder to do since he's not exactly flying around in a carriage. "...In a little bit."

"Don't leave me waiting for nothing!" Natasha said.

I laugh.

"Unlike you, I don't make people wait for me," I said, then tap on the earbud changing the communication channels.

This might be crazy but I had to use someone else's brain to get directly to Thor without him expecting it.

"DIE, DIE, DIEEEE!" I heard Joy lashing out at a Chitauri. "Uh huh, uh huh, dance!"

Joy is more insane than Jo is; by a long shot.

"...I heard that." I said.

"WHAT!" Joy shouts.

"Do you have an idea to distract Thor a little bit?" I ask.

"Icecream, a flying car with shiny stuff glued on, a gray box dat Mad-Eye was kept in, and oh-" I heard a shot from Joy's end. "240! Woohoo! Go me, I am winnnin', I am winnin', go me!"

"...Joy I am still listening,"

"Oh yeah, we're gonna need dah Hulk for one last part," Joy said. "In case dat box gets broken."

Luckily I knew where exactly what the box is.

This will require a lot of team-work; that I knew.


	10. Telling the parents

_"YOU HAD EVERYTHING, THOR!"_

I raise a brow at the screen.

_"Everything!"_

I rewind the tape.

_"Ya have no idea," Joy starts off. "Bein' outcasted and all." The edges of her eyes are turning purple. "Getting a bullying cult behind ya, getting into a relationship with someone only ta find out they will break up with you two weeks later,and trying to be the person who people can hang out with. I TRY not ta be a attention hog."_

Attention hog?

Prior to watching this video I had came to realize Joy's real identity after using some trickery to make Joy slip out a name she had lived by at first. She claimed 'Joy' is her name but it is a lie. A lie. She changed her name for some reason that I may never really know. I didn't tell the other Avengers that Joy had lied about her name.

I wasn't aware that in Knight's original timeline she had been bullied; so it explains some of Knight's original disbelief at the first time I said 'I love you' and how she originally didn't trust me very much after breaking the rules. She had been set up with a bully-who she know about it prior-only for the information to be revealed.

It also explains why Knight didn't want to be annoying and left me be in the original timeline.

"_I TRY, THOR," Joy shouts. "AND YOU'RE TREATING EVERYONE LIKE TRASH AND YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A GREEDY KING OF THE PRIDELANDS." I _witness cups be tossed into the wall then break apart into pieces once hitting the wall. _"YOU KNOW WHAT QUALITIES MOST KINGS HAVE? SEVERAL BUT THEY MAKE IMPORTANT CHOICES EVERY DAY AND YOU ARE NO EXCEPTION!"_

I turn the tape off.

So that is their 'sob' story. Their story is more of a story I can't describe by using two words to say it all. I get out of the chair remembering another order of business coming back. This one may just be the one not many people can ever picture me doing; at all. But it has to be done because secrets like Clarise should eventually be told.

This two days after Thor's attack on New York had been stopped and he had been taken into custody. I repaired Jane's mind to the best of ability with what much I remembered of mind magic to undo what damage the scepter had done.

I believe this is where the scene changes.

It just did, but it is a couple hours later. The scene is in the White House-the one where the President family really live in-to be precise in the oval office. I know a change in scenery within a paragraph of saying someone did something somewhere else can be a little confusing but I believe others can follow up as this meeting unfolds.

"So," The President said,sitting in a couch by his wife. "What brings you here, Loki?"

"Your daughter," I said.

The first lady raises her brows.

The door across from the sitting area swings open then came in Clarise followed by a young dark little girl appearing to be having fun. Fun. Fun in what I can turn quickly into not very fun within the oval office.

"Clarise!" The President said. "I told you not to play tag and seek!"

The little girl lands on the couch, giggling, while Clarise stops at the chair staring at me.

"Jenna, come here," The first lady said.

Jenna,being the little girl, came over to the first lady pretty bubbly.

"Why is he here,father?" Clarise asks.

"He has something to tell us about one of our beautiful daughters," The first lady said.

"What she said," The President said.

"Please, sit down," I said.

Clarise sat down in a chair across from her family.

I sigh.

"Jenna," I said. "How old are you?"

"Ten," Jenna said.

I lean my arm on the arm rest to the couch rubbing my forehead.

"What is it?" The president asks.

I didn't want to say it, but I had to.

"I am becoming a big girl!" Jenna said, cheerfully.

I take my hand off my forehead.

"You are Jenna's double," I said. "Jenna died two years ago because of an accident and so Clarise made a double of her dead sister to make you think you're raising a little girl. You're not. You're raising an ageless double."

"Don't say that about my daughter," The President said.

I can feel my blood run cold at the comment by the president.

There is only one reasonable explanation.

"What do you mean by double?" The first lady asks.

"You don't know," I said.

"Mommy, he's scaring me." Jenna said.

I look over to Clarise.

"Tell them," I said. "Or else I will show them."

"You can't," Clarise said.

"I can make a exact fake version of your sister and your fake will be dead," I said. Jenna stares at Clarise, confused, mostly. "I can tell this one is a fake because her eyes are purple. No one's eyes are like that unless they have contact lenses in."

The President and the first lady stare at Clarise.

Clarise looks guilty as hell.

"Clarise?" The first lady said.

The President turns his head towards me.

"Who else knows?" The President asks.

"SHIELD and the Avengers," I said. "They are covering up for her. No matter how nice Clarise may seem; she can kill people."

"It was an accident," Clarise said. "I...didn't think Jo would be there."

"Her power is to make doubles," I said, as Clarise looks down. "The original person and the copy die when they see each other." I tap my fingers on the arm rest. "Your real little girl is in a shallow grave, near a playground most likely, where you last lived before becoming important figures to Midgard."

The first lady gets up then ran out of the room in tears.

"Mommy?" Jenna said, confused even more. Jenna looks towards Clarise. "Sissy, did I die?"

"Don't lie," I said.

"It was an accident," Clarise said.

I half wanted to kill Clarise with a piano.

If I hear 'It was an accident' one more time from Clarise then it is not good.

"I want to hear how I died," Jenna said, coming over to Clarise. Jenna takes Clarises's hand. "Come on, big C, tell or else I'll tell Daddy about your secret boyfriend!"

"..Not much of a secret now," I said, amused.

"You were so hyper; Bryan and I wanted to have time for ourselves," Clarise said. "When I realized what happened it was too late. You were...It was Bryan's idea! I swear by it. We did it that night, in your favorite blanket, ten feet from the monkey bars."

"MY BLANKET IS IN THE GROUND?" Jenna shouts, mad.

"Yes," Clarise said.

"...Sissy, I want my blanket back." Jenna said.

"And you made your sister, that night, after coming home." I said. "Mr President I know what Odin did for you but apparently there is still some Asgardian inside you." The President is distraught. "Jenna will be gone when she see's the original's dead body...or what remains of it."

The President steps away.

"You killed your sister," The President said.

"We never meant it,father," Clarise said. "I never wanted my sister to end out this way."

The President turns his head towards me.

"How do we get rid of this power?" Jenna has came over to The President, now with a 'I want my blankie' attitude. "Please."

"First," I said. "You have to decide which body of Jenna you want to bury." I point over to Jenna. "Mr President,do you want to live with a ageless Jenna or to bury your little girl?"

Jenna tugs at The President's hand.

"I want my blankie," Jenna said.

The President looks down towards his little girl.

"We'll get your blankie," The President said.

Jenna smiles.

"Best daddy ever!" Jenna said, with a hug around The President.

Clarise ran out of the room.

The President looks towards me, sad by the inside.

"Can you please be there for us?" The President asks.

"I do not see why," I said.

"I can't hold my little girl while going to where her body is when she gets weak," The President said.

"Understood," I said, with a nod.

Only few know what a parent feels holding a dying child.


	11. Being there for the parents

Night had landed in Minnesota. The President and his family went to the unchanged street that has a left in tact playground. There is a large hill in the way blocking view of the playground. Clarise is guiding them to the final resting place of Jenna. The very same Jenna who has never grown up to a ten year old.

Jenna fell landing on her face in the grass.

"Help," Jenna said.

"Do you want to stop?" I ask.

"I WANT MY BLANKIE!" Jenna said.

"That's not a answer," I said.

"No," Jenna said. "I don't wanna stop!"

I didn't want to pick up a dying girl, honestly.

So how I get around it?

Of course I had to do something. With all my ideas to use magic to create something that can continue the little trip up the hill for the little dying double none of them sounded logical and ideal enough to do. I didn't want to pick up a dying double but I had to.

There is no other better choice.

I take Jenny into my arms and follow the first family.

Jenna is forcing her eyes open, that I can tell, fighting back the instinct to sleep. Five from the monkey bars this walk of pain for Jenna comes to a halt. Clarise is standing feet away from the shallow grave that is making a stench of the sorts. The first family looks over to me in dread.

"Fine," I said. "I will use magic for this."

I sent a zap of magic into the shallow grave.

A hole is made dumping dirt to the side and the shape of a little body wrapped in a large blanket became painful to my eyes even though I did not show hurt at what I saw. The first lady turns away crying into The President's chest. Jenna moves over forwards to the hole.

"Hey me!" Jenna said. "I am here for the blanket!" She pauses. "Aww, she is cold. Soo cold." Jenna looks up towards me. "Can you put me down? This little girl is cold!"

Clarise stares at the body, not showing a single emotion, just staring at it.

"If that is what you want," I said, lowering Jenna to the edge of the hole.

Jenna slips out of my arms then crawls right over to her dead self.

"Hey me!" Jenna said, crawling over. "Don't be scared, it's okay, I am here, you're gonna be warm in no time." She eyes at the blanket coming over to the little body. "Daddy, can you give my sister a proper burial?"

How bitter sweet Jenna referred to her other self as a sister.

"Yes," The President said.

"It's gonna be all right, me," Jenna said, wrapping her arms around the little body covered in nothing but blankets. It did not smell anything of foul strangely it smelled nice. "Mommy,Daddy, and Clarry are here. We can share the blanket! No biggy. I am finally here and you don't need to be scared and cold anymore," Jenna snuggles up with her real body. "I am here for you, I am finally here."

Jenna rests her head on the blanket covered chest and passed away.

I turn away flicking off a tear.

The first lady cries.

"Now about the power,Loki," The President said.

I turn back towards Clarise.

"I curse you,Clarise," I said. "You cannot make doubles and you are no longer a Demigod." I shook my right hand. "No, your curse is far worse. Each time you die,Clarise; you'll come back to life, you'll never age, and you never will die. That is curse of living forever."

The President stares at me.

"What?" The President said.

"It seems better than my other ideas," I said. "And to start off your first life. Mr President, you have to do it."

The President stares at me in horror.

"No," The President said.

"The girl has to learn the price of not learning," I said.

"Father, do as he says," Clarise said.

"Not my baby," The first lady said.

"You already lost your baby long ago," I said, making a gun appear in the President's hand. "One of you has to do it, I don't care who, but it has to be done tonight."

The President clears his throat.

"Leave us for ten minutes," The President said.

So I did.

When I came back after the gun shot; Clarise had died and vanished.


	12. It's that time already?

Joy didn't want to tell me what she could not tell my other self.

No matter how I presented the question Joy just shrugged it off and left me.

Joy pretended not to know.

But what can possibly be so important I cannot know what you cannot tell my counterpart? I had to figure a way around Joy's stubborn steel wall of 'none your damn business' that has been up for the past few days. For the past few days I have tried getting the other Avengers to help but Joy would not break her silence about the matter.

It frankly annoys me I do not know what Joy knows.

Joy is like the woman who never speaks, except she does, just not what you ask about.

Joy frankly is keeping it to herself and it's eating her by the inside.

And those around her.

"Hey," Steve said. "Did you tell her parents?"

"I did," I said.

Steve frowns.

"Why did you do that?" Steve asks.

"She killed her sister," I said. "And you covered it up. If I did not know you then you would share her curse, but no, I am not going to do that."

"You cursed her," Steve said.

"Something that follows Clarise for the rest of her life," I said. "We all have our dark demons but she'll live past you, Steve,and she'll never really die."

Steve stares at me in shock.

"She was my friend," Steve said.

"Tell me, Steve," I said. "Has she made a double of you?"

"No," Steve said.

"Well, lets assume she did," I said. "And you met yours. You're dead. Just like that; is she stil your friend then?"

"We all make stupid mistakes," Steve said. "She just makes a lot of them,"

"And she can never bring you back to say 'I am sorry'," I said. "One day you'll see Clarise again but remember, if you tell anyone in SHIELD; HYDRA will learn of her."

Steve's face turns into a serious one.

"You don't know about HYDRA," Steve said.

"Steve," I said. "You are not the only man from a different time."

"Apparently, you are from a realm of a kingdom stuck in the past," Steve said.

I sigh.

"Steve, tell me, you know about time travel?" I ask.

"Yes," Steve said.

"I am from another timeline where Thor and I's roles are switched," I said. "My memories are, for the least," I tap on the side of my head. I make sure not a agent is still around. "I have dealt with them before Steve. I know what happens after I leave with Thor to Asgard. But I cannot stop whatever happens for you; it's your world, and your life. So think of Clarise and you taking different paths. You lead your life and she'll lead hers."

"I don't believe you," Steve said.

"You have the guts to say I am lying," I said. "Most people would admire that but I am being honest with you." I turn away. "What I did was very unacceptable for your realm and those who died."

Steve stares at me.

"I can't picture you doing it," Steve said.

I turn my head up towards Steve.

"I did it," I said. "And you are the second mortal who knows. You are Captain America, and you represent what your realm likes to think of itself as, and I trust you with this knowledge. You'll find Bucky, he's out there, trust me."

I walk around Steve leaving him in silence.

I convinced Steve that I told the truth.

I have told the truth.

* * *

**_...One week later..._**

**_...Right at the tour area of the statue of liberty..._**

Unlike what many people think about counterparts; I, for one, want Knight to someday meet her other self even if it requires a trip to the Doctor in order to make it possible. Their interactions would have been interesting to say for the least. If Joy could stay a little longer-before Thor and I departed to Asgard-just so I can see their interaction.

But then again that might be awkward for Knight.

"I know yer there, dude." Joy said.

"...You are a big buzzkill." I said, lowering my disguise.

"No use coming here," Joy said. "I have ta go."

"Couldn't you buy time?" I ask, approaching Joy

"Time can't be bought."Joy said. "You of all immortals should know." The way she spoke to me is different from how she did earlier. "Mortals, like Tony Stark, they belong here. I don't."

The way Joy said it sounded like she meant it and knew how that 'not belonging' felt.

Just like how Knight does not belong in the Bifrost.

"Even though ya are like the ideal, heroic version of the Loki I know..." Joy looks over towards me, while leaning against the rail with her folded arms. "Get a girlfriend before a fangirl gets ya."

I smile.

I already have a fangirl as a fiancee.

"I already have one," I said.

"Who might dat be?" Joy asks.

"Knight," I said.

Joy tilts her head raising a brow.

"Night?" Joy repeats, confused.

"No," I said. "There is a 'K' in the beginning."

"Knight," Joy said.

"Yes," I said.

Joy straightens her head and lowers her brow.

"That is a weird name," Joy said.

"But pretty," I said. "A pretty name."

"Oooh," Joy said. "She is not just yer girlfriend." She glances over towards her hands carrying a small smile. A happy kind of smile. "Lemme guess; yer engaged ta her."

I hid my left hand behind my back.

"Oooh!" Joy said, and then she went in a sing-a-long voice. "Mr pretty face is engaged!"

"What was I like?" I ask. "The one you know."

"Like Thor," Joy said. "But...more loveable."

I sigh, with relief, at the news.

"That's safe to know." I said.

"Yeah, you are hotter than yer brother." Joy adds. "Goodbye, Loki."

"Is it that time already?" I ask.

Joy disappears from my view.

I still did not get her to tell me what she cannot tell my other self. Joy must seriously think I have the Doctor by my side and to tell my other self what she cannot tell. No matter how much I tried Joy just refused to tell the truth to me even when she left. I wonder how my other self is not noticing in Joy's eyes that something is nagging her and she does not want to do a thing about it.

The first family buried both versions of Jenna in Minnesota and filed a death certificate for Clarise.

Clarise is never going to have a happy life with what she has.

I know she won't.


	13. After returning to Asgard

Asides to not knowing Joy's big 'I can't tell' attitude, Clarise's forever curse, and city of New York being repaired I am quite happy that things are going to turn out for the best. I recently returned to Asgard with Thor and the Tesseract. Thor had been escorted by two Asgardins to a holding cell without the hammer.

The Mjolnir had decided that Thor was not worthy after the battle. The hammer had gone on its own search for someone worthy. I know Odin is going to make it clear to Thor that he no longer holds the title 'god of thunder'. The guards went out of my view into the castle.

I made my way back to the rainbow bridge where Heimdall still stands guard.

The Tesseract is in the container designed by Midgardians even though it reminded me of the one Togepi's egg had been residing in one of the Pokemon cartoons except it is tilted sideways. Of course the travel did not take a minute to get to the rainbow bridge as you might be thinking because of my tenses. It took me 23 minutes to get there on horse back.

I had the horse park near the entrance walk way to the rainbow bridge.

"Good boy," I said, patting on the side of the horses neck.

The horse shook his head with a little neigh.

I walk down the remaining pathway towards Heimdall. I originally thought stopping Thor's plan would not take two midgardian hours and one week to come back. Then again in the original timeline Thor came back to Asgard with me two weeks after the attack on Midgard and I really do not know long the battle lasted then. I thought it would take a couple hours then an entire month to return.

"Here is the Tesseract," I said, handing the container to Heimdall.

One step closer to getting Knight back.

Heimdall opens the lid then faces the Tesseract towards the path missing path. The lines to the lone jaggered edge to the rainbow bridge then connect to new parts in blue color. A whole new path way is constructed leading to the new Bifrost. New parts came in order piece by piece in a hue of light blue. The design of the Bifrost changed from a rounded circular building with a decorative telescope at the top into a large building shaped similar to a triangle except the lower half of it is rounded similar to the previous design of the building.

The large doors appear and then they open to reveal a whole new inside with a unique window at the front, a newly themed portal finishes up at the left hand side of the building and the floor is a clean shade of brownish gold. Heimdall closes the container lid. But there is no Knight standing by the elevated circular surface with a hole quite right for Heimdall's sword.

"I don't understand," I said. "The Tesseract restored the Bifrost."

"That is what I said about it not being easy," Heimdall said.

I turn my head towards Heimdall.

"Oh," I said, recalling what he told me a year ago.

"You know the spell,Loki," Heimdall said.

I raise a brow.

"What spell?" I ask.

"You studied magic and mastered it," Heimdall said. I lower my brow. "You surely must remember a spell that affects the very teleporting part of the Bifrost. I know you used it often as a child."

"I am sorry, but I don't recall ever using magic on the Bifrost," I said, shaking my right hand. "You must be confusing me for Jo."

"Jo did not," Heimdall said, in disbelief.

"Yes, she did," I said, nodding. "Knight usually followed after Jo..." I remember a spell that does affect one part of the Bifrost. The one that can yank the ones who are stuck out of it. "I remember."

I made spell happen but most mortals wouldn't get their heads around it even when I described it in absolute detail that would span about three books for Midgardians but for Asgardian it fits right into a chapter. One chapter. To me it is an easy spell while to many it is very difficult since they have not used magic on a daily basis.

The inside turns white.

"Good luck,Loki," Heimdall said.

I laugh.

"I do not need luck, gatekeeper," I said, confidently. "I have it."

I turn my head towards the glowing white inside.

I can keep this open for only ten minutes. Ten minutes is enough for me to get in and grab Knight out out of the Bifrost. I feel my spirits are lifted and hope, genuinely, raised to a certain degree. About this time I thought anything is possible; as is getting rid of the magnifying glass on a later date.

I walk into the white exposed layer of the Bifrost.

I am coming for you, Knight.


	14. One scene, literletly

I enter the bright white scenery. There are shadows in my visions belonging to different people yet in various different realms. I could see them. I saw a teenager trying to make her phone work then smash it into the ground and start destroying it using her high heeled shoe. I had to wonder what kind of unexpected stupid moves Asgardian's can do when their phone does not work.

They can throw the most ugly tantrum than Midgardians.

Perhaps it is best Asgard stay out of Midgard's new era.

"Knight!" I call.

I had a watch on my wrist and made a timer.

It is counting down to ten minutes.

I saw a couple transparent children running after each other laughing. I saw Clarise covering herself using a blanket of the sorts appearing to be scared. It serves Clarise right for what she has done to her family so unfairly and to those she yanked away. Clarise screams disappearing from my perspective by turning away then running for her never ending life.

I shield my eyes continuing my way further.

"Knight!" I call, again.

I hear a weak voice.

_Knight_, I thought, _that is her voice._

I go after the source of the weak voice. I went through these transparent mortals who are acting like nothing is wrong—except for a few of them in the middle of some conflict—-in their perhaps dull boring realm. They couldn't feel me passing through them. That is one part of the perks to being within the Bifrost.

I came to a halt seeing a weak Knight.

The watch reads 5 minutes and 32 seconds.

"Knight," I said. "You didn't look this way last time."

"I hid it," Knight said, weakly with a small smile.

No wonder she felt a piece of her dying appearing out of the Bifrost. It was hurting Knight; outside the Bifrost and inside the Bifrost. I came over to Knight noticing she physically is losing balance. Knight fell into my arm to the left hand side.

6 minutes and 38 seconds.

"Hold on," I said, picking up Knight.

Knight is a light woman; weight wise.

"I can hold on until I can't," Knight whispers.

Which means; never, in Knight's words.

I ran out of the Bifrost holding Knight and made the white doorway into the Bifrost portal side close revealing the new inside to the building. There is one thing I know for sure. Mortals might call it one thing but to me it is more than one thing.

This thing is; it feels so good to hold Knight in my arms again.

I rode on the horse to where the Healers reside in the kingdom.


	15. Breaking the news

Knight is being healed by the healers, why? Because being inside the Bifrost itself can inflict harm on one's person even though they appear fine to someone else when projecting themselves into reality. Unfortunately I know where Jo's parents live within the kingdom.

This is two hours after I retrieved a semi-conscious Knight.

Now I am riding a horse through the forest in a clear path remarkably clean for it's location. Birds are chirping away, rabbits are hopping about searching for their favorite type of grass to eat, and deer shyly hiding among the scenery watching me pass. I smack a mosquito dead in it's tracks. They are such the nuisance.

I clean my hands using magic to wipe away the remains of the dead insect.

I apply lotion specifically for these insects on my neck and then apply it to my hands. It is taking the healers longer then they thought to heal Knight's wounds because of how long she had been in there. I had been only been within the Bifrost for seven minutes so I only got a scar on my hand that had since healed. The healers reassured me that Knight is going to be okay they just need a lot of time on her.

The forest gets darker and darker until all I see is creepy branches stretched outwards lacking leaves. The horses hooves tap against the dead brown dirt. _Why did they come here of all places to live in?_, I thought seeing the dim bright light in the distance coming out of a small window. The hoots of an owl made me also realize it is so dark here that the forest life think it is night. Jo, unlike her parents, moved into the city part of Asgard when she became old enough.

There are so many dread branches I had to wonder if someone used magic to make a tunnel using the trees leading to the home of Dan and Christina. I had come without the body of Jo but I can summon both bodies by snap of my fingers. It is the advantage of mastering magic after all. The branches are creepy appealing. It also explains much about Jo being fearless when it came to going through dark partially lit places.

My horse stops at the post near the door.

I slide right off.

Unlike many horses my horse is the kind that normally stays without being tied to the post but for safe keeping I do tie him up. I tie the rope around the post hearing my horse act strange. I pat on the side of his neck while reassuring him it is only the darkness getting to him. I turn away from the horse then walk two feet to the door.

I came to a stop at the wooden door.

There is a small garden beside the welcome mat. The little house is well kept as is the little garden recently picked. Christina loved gardening enough she had a green thumb for it despite being the goddess of craziness for a knack on sometimes acting strange during conversations and focused on small little things to keep her mind straight. Dan, on the other hand, is your usual Asgardian except he usually had his nose in books and quite really did not practice sword fighting at all hence why he is called the god of laziness.

I lightly knock three times on the door then lower my hand.

Christina opens the door.

"Prince of Asgard!" Christina said, with a little bow. "What brings you to my house?"

"You need to sit down for this," I said, looking over to see a nice living room with a couch and a bookshelf and a rug and a little kitchen across from that. Across from the couch is a chair. In the right hand corner of the couch is Dan with his nose in a big volumed book. "Hello Dan."

Christina takes a step to the side as Dan pokes his head out of the book.

"Prince," Dan said. "What brings you here?"

Christina came over to the couch and sat by him.

"He has something to tell us," Christina said. "Maybe our daughter finally got an eye."

"That would be a dream come true," Dan said, nodding.

I walk into the house closing the door behind me.

"No," I said. "That is not what I am here about."

Dan looks at me, puzzled.

I came over then sat down into the chair across from them.

"Jo," I said. "She died two weeks ago by seeing her double; they died at the same time in a minute."

Christina trembles.

"My...my little girl?" Christina said.

"My daughter had a double?" Dan asks.

"She never knew until then," I said. "Her double was made by someone she trusted and they have been punished accordingly."

"Crystal..." Christina said, focusing on her necklace as she played with it. "Crystal."

Dan held Christina's free hand squeezing it.

"May we have our daughter's body?" Dan asks.

"It depends if you want to burn the real one and bury the double," I said.

"...You have both bodies," Dan said.

"Yes," I said.

"Both," Dan said.

"Again, yes," I said.

"We should bury the double near the sea," Christina said, as Dan's hand loosens around her fingers.

"Honey," Dan said. "We have her brother buried in the forest; perhaps we should bury her near our son and the double's body be returned to where it came."

"I like the idea," Christina said. Christina looks up towards me. "Give us the bodies."


	16. I'll cover you

**...2012..**

**..May 25th...12:43 PM...**

"Mother,father," Knight said. "I am engaged to the prince of Asgard."

"Which one?" Is the first question from Knight's mother.

I assume this is the moment where I walk in.

"Me," I said, walking in to the room and come to Knight's side.

It has been two weeks since I retrieved Knight out of the Bifrost. Being busy and all dealing with the other realms upset still upset from the destruction of the Bifrost a year ago. Why yes, Thor had made a mess. I know how exactly busy Thor was in the original timeline.

But today is not a busy day for me.

Knight's father is shocked, apparently.

Knight's mother at first gasps then turns her head towards Knight with a happy face. No wonder Knight's mother is known as the 'goddess of randomness' because her mood changes with the turn of her head. Lets not confuse randomness with craziness as there is a fine line between them.

"I knew my little Knight had it in her!" Knight's mother said.

Knight's father is speechless.

I can tell he did not expect the least for Knight to; go on a mission to Jotunheim, fight Thor, go missing for a year, and be engaged to someone like me. It is very flattering to see some one so genuinely shocked at the news being Knight's father. The word flattering says it all.

"Mother," Knight said. "I know you didn't."

Knight has her fair share of doubt; and she soared past it.

Knight once told me a story about her learning to control her power and her mother being doubtful it could be put into good use. In a way Knight's mother reminded me of Rudolph's father from the movie 'Rudolph, the Red-nosed reindeer' premiered in 1964. Knight's father took on the 'hey, that might be useful' role.

"The stars I did," Knight's mother said. "What kind of wedding is my little Knight having?"

"We are having a private wedding," I said. "I can't exactly let the whole kingdom see it; besides, it would be too crowded."

Knight nods.

"We've decided to have the most important people to us be there," Knight said.

"Don't mind Tack," Knight's mother said. "He zones out at shocking news."

I raise a brow.

"So he's asleep?" I ask.

"No," Knight's mother said. I lower my brow. "Tack is out in his zone."

"The first time I used my power," Knight said. "He stood there for two hours...thankfully we were not in the city at the time."

"How often does this happen?" I ask.

"Not a lot," Knight's mother said. "But Tack is a very talkative man after he is out of it."

"I am sure he is," I said. "Originally we were going to tell our little news after Thor's coronation and have the wedding in June, but since we had a little road block and all; we are having it on September 14th; a Monday."

"September?" Knight's mother repeats.

I nod.

"It is the date I assume all the realm dwellers have calmed down," I said. "We're taking one step at a time with our relationship."

Knight's mother smiles.

"I am so happy for you two," Knight's mother said. "Cute as a button."

"Aw mother," Knight said.

* * *

**..Loki's chambers...**

**...7:30 PM...**

Knight's mother is right about Tack. He is quite the talker.

"Loki," Knight said. "Do you want to have kids?"

"If you want to have one after the marriage ceremony," I said. "I am up for it."

"Is other children you have I should know about?" Knight asks,again.

"It depends if you are asking human or animal," I said. "Sleipnir is mine and he has eight legs." I hold up eight fingers then wiggle them. "That's how many he has, really, because I have heard some claim he has ten."

Knight leans her elbow on the elbow.

"I thought he had six," Knight said.

I lower down my hand.

"Two front legs and two back legs," I said. "Add two more to both sides."

"I do not know why I thought he had six legs," Knight said.

"He's a horse often compared to a spider because of his legs," I said. "You might have been thinking it literal."

Knight lowly laughs.

"Probably," Knight jokingly said. "Now about the kids who look human."

"Well, snuggle in," I said, turning the lights off with a snap of my fingers. "And let me count them out for you."

Yes, we do wear protection.

Unlike what many of my fangirls think about me; accidents do happen. I do not really understand why so many of their Fan-Fictions feature me having a daughter when there is always a chance I can have a son. It is almost like the gender had been determined for all their stories and the ones after them. I really do want to raise my son to the best of my ability.


	17. Goodbye magnifying glass

**...December 21st 2012...**

**..Muspelheim...**

"Are you ready for this?" Knight asks, holding my left hand.

I nod.

"It is time for the magnifying glass to go," I said. "Once and for all."

We had sneaked into Muspelheim, quite genius in fact, under the fire giants very noses. Knight and I had our private wedding back in September only for a select few to be aware of it. The trip to the huge volcano is treacherous but well worth the travel.

We stood on the flat long wide walking space towering over the red and black lava pits. I take the magnfiying glass out of the bag then unwrap it. The magnfiying glass had been wrapped up when I found it in Thor's chambers but still bore the distinctive shape even being covered it. Thor usually wouldn't wrap up a little item unless it can speak and frankly annoyed him. The magnifying glass could not see, hear, and speak.

I unwrap the magnifying glass then put away what had formerly covered it.

"Hello," The female voice said. "Who are you?"

"I am Loki," I said.

"Hello, I_Am-my owner!" The female voice said, in glee. "I have been waiting for you."

I squeeze Knight's hand.

"I know you showed Thor," I said. "I know you recorded all my conversations, I know what you did, and what you have done is unacceptable for me."

"Recording is necessary," The female voice said.

"That recording cost many lives," I said, my fingers loosen around Knight's fingers. "Why? Why show Thor?"

"You discarded me," The female voice said. "I wanted to be noticed."

The magnifying glass is needy.

**_NEEDY._**

"Fine," I said. "You got what you want but you are never going to be noticed again. Goodbye, magnifying glass!"

I toss the magnifying glass into the lava.

The magnifying glass sinks down within the lava; burning, melting, and withering away. We watch the rounded half of the magnifying glass turn dark replacing the once gray metal. Then the magnifying glass disappears for eternity under the extensive hot lava. I feel good by the inside as a sense of relief took over and hope replaced by glee. The very thing I had used in Wattpadheim cannot do more harm to those around me by spilling scenes.

No more.

I suppose this is how Samwise and Frodo felt after the ring had been destroyed in the lava in which it had been forged.

"It is over,Loki," Knight said. "Let's go home."

I nod.


	18. If only things were different

**_...January 1st, 2013..._**

Long ago I had requested Heimdall to keep an eye out for Jane Foster until she disappeared from his sight. I have a strange feeling something far greater will come up sometime this new year, so I decided to visit Thor in the cell he has been banished to on Asgard.

"You're here," Thor said. "Here to rub in what you have and what I do not?"

"No," I said. "I am here to tell you the magnifying glass is gone."

Thor laughs.

"You gloat," Thor said.

"No," I said, shaking my right hand. "Not gloating at all."

Thor's eyebrows hunch.

"You think telling me what gave me a reason why you did this all is dead would get me to say 'how sad' and ask for forgiveness?" Thor asks. "Unlike what you think; I do not think so."

"Brother," I said. "You have been here for half a year, surely you must have come to terms-"

"That a Frost Giant is to inherit the throne," Thor said, sharply. "That I have, and we are not brothers."

"You treated me like a brother," I said.

"That was before I knew about the attack on the vault and what you did," Thor said.

I only saw bitterness in his eyes.

"Have you always been this way?" I ask.

"Always," Thor said. "And you have married Ivy, haven't you?"

"I have," I said.

"You cannot replace the original," Thor said.

"Here is a twist," I said. "Knight _is_ the original!"

"Lie," Thor said.

"She doesn't remember writing stories but Knight is still Knight, the one I fell for," I said. "She is the original but very immortal."

Thor is sitting down in a chair.

"How pathetic," Thor said, rotating an apple in his large hand with his legs on a stool. "You took away what she had and changed her life."

"Brother," I said. "Knight has told me about her previous life's childhood. I know all the dark corners. But one thing Knight is happy about is having a functional family and a right mind."

"A right mind," Thor repeats, with a laugh. Thor shook his head. "How lame."

"Her previous self had a different brain," I said. "She was wired different and she is still wired different. The only difference is her able to do math and not have a disability."

"Wired different," Thor said. "That means nothing."

"We plan on having a child," I said. "And I was wondering if you-"

"No!" Thor said, sharply interrupting me. "I do not want to be associated to the Frost Giant who betrayed father and everyone else!" The words he spoke are hurtful. "I do not want to be associated withyour _blood-line._"

"...wanted to be a god father," I said, in a lower voice. "Fine," I step back. "You don't want to be an uncle or a godfather, that's fine by me, and you can just stay in that cell until your lonely demise, and remember what you refused to be remembered as."

I turn away hearing a grunt from Thor.

I walk away from the cell.

I miss my brother; the one I knew.


	19. To teach

**...February 3rd...2013...**

**...In the training room...**

"Loki, why are we here?" Knight asks.

I turn around straight in the middle of the clear area near the weapons rack right towards Knight.

"One day I'll fall into a deep sleep," I said. "For a day or a week."

"Oh!" Knight said, her eyes brightening. "The Odinsleep."

"Yes, Knight," I said, nodding. "When I become king, when I do, I'll...get that. Except it won't have Odin's name."

"The great Lokisleep," Knight said. I search around the rack of weapons. "Sounds like it'll go great."

"Except it is not great," I said, tossing a sword over to Knight. "For everyone else." Knight raises her eyebrows once catching it by the handle. "Have you forgotten that not only the guards protect the king with their lives in his great sleep? The queen has to be prepared for such occurrences."

"I forgot," Knight said.

"And this is not sword play," I said.

Knight stares at me.

"Wait," Knight said. "You're teaching me how to sword fight?"

"Of course," I said. "It is not like we have Jo around to do the favor."

"Curse Jo and the double," Knight mutters.

"Double cross curse them," I said, taking out a sword. "Oh wait; they already were cursed."

"...Damn it," Knight said.

"Hold your sword up," I said. "And imagine I am not me."

"...I can't do that," Knight said.

"Turn around," I said, doing a 'turn around' gesture. "Then do it again when I whistle."

Knight raises a brow then turns around.

I change my appearance.

I did the call of a mockingbird.

Knight turns around, half scared and half confused,but generally that look turned into anger. She swings the sword forward so I lean backwards jabbing at the electrical sizzling blade using mine then knock the tip of my sword under Knight's sword and struck it forwards sending Knight tumbling down. She tries to summon her power of spikes but this is the training room where that kind of power is not allowed to be summoned.

I walk forwards lowering my disguise.

"Some intruders can not be killed by wood," I said. "By the time it broke on their chest you would be dead and so would I."

Knight frowns.

"That's not fair disguising yourself as him," Knight said.

"Well," I said. "I got the first part of my lesson down," I have the swords tip on the floor with my hands leaning on the rounded top edge. "You need to learn sword fighting because both our lives depend on it."

"You know; there are other people I hate more than him," Knight said.

"But it doesn't get my point across," I said, holding my right hand out for Knight. "Try again?"

"Sure as hell," Knight said, taking my hand.

I help Knight back up.

"Who else do you hate more than him?" I ask.

"You know," Knight said.

I shook my head.

"No, I honestly do not," I said.

Knight tells me of others of she hates.

"That's who else I hate," Knight said.

I smile.

"I know their fighting style," I said. "And it will not be easy as the first time."

"Give me your best shot," Knight said.

"Another reminder; I can create and destroy galaxies with the Odinpower," I said.

Moral Miles once told me 'great power comes with great responsibility'.

But for me; the great power comes with great reliability to Knight and the guards.

"...I totally forgot that part," Knight said.

"Turn around," I said. "This time I am doing a different whistle."

Knight turns around and I change my disguise yet again.


	20. What a nightmare

**...May 5th... 2013...**

**...Loki's chambers...**

I lunge forwards off the bed feeling sweaty and scared.

"Just a dream," I said, relaxing.

I look over to see Knight asleep on her side.

We had been trying.

We tried, really, to make a child but none of our attempts seemed to be working. The healers had not detected a child growing inside Knight for every time we went. I turn my head away feeling the stirring of wanting to be holding a child of my own in my arms or be awaken by him or her jumping on the bed gleefully anticipating something 'marvelous'. We are not wearing protection at all for our various attempts.

But it is hope that keeps us going.

I get up of the bed putting my feet into fluffy slippers then put on my robes that were on a chair beside the bed. I walk over to the window in my robes towards the night sky. People think gods do not rest much as human beings do; why they are wrong. We do sleep through the night. I saw the night stars in the sky even some of the brightest ones representing the many realms all connected to Asgard through the Bifrost. So many stars and yet beams of lights sparkle in the never ending darkness until the sun rises up clearing the sky into a blue one with clouds.

It is very night, for your information, at the time.

"Loki," I hear Knight's groan. "Why are you out of bed?"

"I had a nightmare," I said.

"Not that again," Knight complains.

"I am not talking about the gigantic troll in a teddy bear costume," I said.

"What happened this time?" Knight asks.

I turn away from the window.

"We were on a ship with our newborn," I said. "And it was sinking, I believe, you were at the other end holding him. It was night. The ship was ripping in half sticking out of the freezing ocean."

"Honey," Knight said, with a little sigh. "Lay off the Titanic reruns."

"At first the blankets around our child were pink and then they were blue," I continue. "I tried to catch you but you and the child sunk like rocks into the freezing body of water. You were mortal."

Knight smiles.

"But I am not a mortal right now," Knight said. "Maybe this means our child's favorite color will be pink!"

"I have trouble picturing a boy liking pink," I said.

Knight has her elbow on a pillow and the side of her head placed on her hand by the cheek side.

"I had a little brother in my original timeline who loved his little sister's pink princess blanket," Knight said, leaning forwards off the bed. "He got waterphobia after he jumped in wearing a life vest willingly."

"Why that is a strange little boy," I said.

"And his little sister was the brave one," Knight adds. "He was the little sissy."

I laugh.

"That was one strange sibling role," I note.

Knight nods.

"Now you don't have to worry about me drowning with our child," Knight said. "I can make a life raft and save both of our lives even if I were a mortal I can always be a demigod." Knight came over to me in her night gown. "Loki, it is only a nightmare and a figment of your imagination," Knight takes my hand with her small hand. "When I say lay off the Titanic reruns, I mean it."

"But it is such a good movie," I said.

"No buts," Knight said, tapping on my lips. "Pretty boy." She lowers her left hand. "It may be four hours long with a romance between Rose and Jack, however you are getting nightmares about it."

"Yes," I admit. "That too."

"Loki," Knight said. "Are you having questions why we aren't having any result with kids?"

"I do," I said. "I don't know why we come up with nothing."

Knight turns her head towards the sky and then back towards me.

"Sometimes we're not in control of our own fates," Knight said. "Maybe, just maybe, we have one last obstacle to overcome and then we can have a little one running down the halls." Her fingers rub the top of my hand. "Or the stars want us to try harder."

"We're not exactly related to Na'vi," I said.

Knight has a short laugh.

"No Loki," Knight said. "Let's step it up a notch."

I raise my brows.

"Are you ready for that level?" I ask.

"Worth a try for you," Knight said,nodding. "The love of my life."


	21. Foreseen, maybe

_**...November 1st...2013...**_

_**...Asgard...**_

Knight and I have been shifting through our options with the little results we've been having for eleven months. We took our attempts up higher and higher; but we got nothing in the end except for the feeling where hope is slowly burning away into the darkness. Adopting a child sounds quite reasonable but picking one we both agree on is not easy.

"Prince of Asgard!"

I turn towards the left seeing a seer among a line of Asgardians. I can only tell this is a seer as they are dressed differently than most Asgardians and healers; a mix between the new era of Midgard and the old ways of Asgard. They are the ones who want to push Asgard forwards into a new era while most Asgardians prefer staying in their comforting life style.

"Wait!"

I put the apple back into the crate and left.

Normally I don't like speaking to seers as one conversation with them is spoilers.

Spoiler-mania.

About the future,I mean, it is not wise to enter a conversation with them unless they're in appropriate Asgardian fit clothing and seem just natural to speak with. Another tell tale sign of being a seer is a marking on the side of the temple strangely resembling a crescent moon with three raised circles behind it. That is how an average Asgardian knows their child can foresee the future shortly after they are born with four indistinguishable markings to the left side of their forehead. I do not like talking to employed seers at all.

They're pricking at the future and giving me all the juicy details about it.

I often wonder what is in their dull skulls when they give me spoilers.

I despise hearing spoilers pertaining to _my future_.

Can I not be spoiled?

I take a short cut into a passage way then watch the seer run past me.

'So much for knowing the future,' I muse to myself.

I take a step out of the passage way. Birds flew over the street in pairs chirping. Three smaller birds follow after the pair flapping their little wings. The birds little ones still tag along even when they are grown enough to go off on their own little venture into life. I make my way down the street watching little kids play-while disguised as an random Asgardian to blend in with the scenery-chasing after each other on a game of 'tag, you are it!'. A couple little dogs are snoozing beside each other in front of the opened doorway curled up. They didn't stir out of their sleep when I walk past.

I came into a park.

A perfect place to think over what other options-not only adoption-we could take. I sat down on a bench then get lost in my thoughts. My thoughts go all over the place thinking about the endless possibilities resulting from these other possibilities; one of them was bad enough and a few were sincerely cruel but desperate enough to have one. A child. We don't know what the last obstacle is in our life. Knight and I believe the worst is over. There is not going to be an attack any time soon by Dark Elves,Chitauri, and furious alien races.

Someone sat down across from me.

I turn my head to see a young Asgardian boy, dressed casually, with the marking of a seer.

"What are you here for?" I ask.

"Well,..." The boy said. "My father thought he saw the prince of Asgard go here."

"Uh huh," I said.

"As in; THE prince!" The boy exaggerates. "You know how rare that is to see him face to face in public?"

I shrug.

"Not that rare," I said.

"My father and his father only saw him twice," The boy said. "Father went to the coronation four years ago. His father went to clean up some mess the prince and his brother made in the park one day when he was much younger."

"I don't remember a mess in this beautiful scenery," I said.

"There was," The boy said. "They brought flying horses."

Oh boy, that _was_ a mess.

"Them," I said. "Flying horses, you mad?"

"No," The boy said. "I am afraid not."

I smile looking down towards the boy.

"You know," I said. "Thought I saw the prince go into the flower garden."

The boy gasps.

"Really?" The boy asks.

"Yes," I lied, nodding. "I saw him."

"Well," The boy said. "If he comes past after I go through the tall field of flowers; please tell him."

"The prince probably would be confused that I tell 'please tell him'," I said. "If I am to tell the prince of Asgard what might it be?"

"Next June one of those attempts are going to succeed," The boy said. "I don't understand what it means exactly but father thinks the prince of Asgard may know."

I raise a brow.

"You have the marking of a seer," I said. "Yet you're telling a perfectly random stranger about someone's future foreseen by your father."

"Because a perfect random stranger can make him trip!" The boy said. I lower my brow. "And then tell the prince."

"Is a specific date about this attempt?" I ask.

"Well, it happens after the attempt," The boy said. "In the morning on the first Thursday of the month."

I laugh.

"I will tell him," I said.

"Good," The boy said, getting up with a delighted face. "I don't know why everyone thinks we spoil the future but we don't spoil it in casual conversations."

The boy gets up then leaves me be.

"Hey prince!" The boy calls running into a very tall field of flowers.

I get up off the bench feeling hope. The first Thursday of June is the sixth. The birthdate of Knight in her original timeline. I have a little more hope now for our chance to have a child. I know what Knight's birthday present is going to be. The best one we both want. In that case we are both happy in the long run with a little information withholding.

I feel better than I had entering the streets.


	22. Leads into next events

**..November 7th...**

"Why am I not getting phone reception here?" The teenager boy asks, holding his phone up in the air searching for a signal.

The teenage boy wears a blue jacket with a white hood,pants with holes at the knees,ear piercings, and tattoo's all around his neck. _My child is not going to get tattoo's such as that,_ I thought, _nor will he or she get lip piercings! _Why yes, the boy has lip piercing so ugly not even Hel would want to drag him to Helheim.

"Asgard does not have internet," I said.

The boy lowers the phone turning around right towards me

"What the hell is up with you!" The teenage boy said. "Comin' on me like that is freaky!"

"That is what I was going to ask," I said. "Without the 'hell' part and you are not in your realm."

The teenage boy's face turns into a poker face and then to disbelief.

"You are speaking like a medium," The teenage boy said.

"A medium speaks vaguely," I said. "But I am a prince."

The teenage boy's eyes widen as he lifts his left hand up with four fingers curled against the palm of his hand except for the index finger.

"Y-you're the Mischief god!" The teenager said, staggering back in shock.

I roll an eye.

"And you are in Asgard," I said. "Stop pointing at me; that is rude."

"What the hell?" The teenager asks,lowering his hand.

"You do realize; you are not in hell," I said. "You are in the realm of the gods right behind a playground for the asgardian children." I look over my shoulder then give a fake thumbs up for the concerned parents. "Just a seer."

The teenage boy feels the side of his temple as his eyes went wide.

Why, I didn't see it but the reaction is predictable.

The parents breath a sigh of relief towing their children away from the rose bush.

"What the hell did you do to my head?" The teenage boy asks.

"I am seriously considering tossing you into Helheim," I said, turning back towards the teenage boy. The teenage boy's face is now a 'what, dude, that sounds creepy'. "Say 'hell' one more time; see where that gets you, mortal." I frown. "I disguised your forehead, your very welcome, and you should not be here."

"...I only caught the part where I am not suppose to be here," The teenage boy said.

"Boy," I said. "I do not have patience for your attitude; and you better spill why you came to this realm."

"I was just coming back from my buddy's house," The teenage boy said. "Textin' with my bad girl."

"That is perhaps the worst term of affection towards a woman I ever heard," I said. "Are you meaning to tell me you walked into this realm while 'texting' with your girlfriend?"

"Until I lost service," The teenage boy said.

"Mortal, I asked a question," I said. "And you better answer."

"Yes," The teenage boy said.

I look over seeing a cluster of trees with a missing row of their kind in between them. Trees oddly did not disappear in the middle of no where unless there is a lining of the realms going on. This happens once every five thousand years in the nine realms. The lining of the realms is very rare as it normally does not happen in within two generations of Asgardians. I turn my head towards the boy feeling a sense of knowing coming over.

I have an idea what may happen tomorrow.

"Walk back where you came from,"

"Um," The teenage boy said, shyly. "I don't keep track of directions."

I rub my forehead.

"Fine," I said. "Follow my finger."

I point my finger over towards the unusual sight.

A couple logs flew into the scenery but instead of being seen to the human eye it simply disappeared after going through the opening. Normally the faint shapes of figures are allowed to be seen by the sunlight coming through the leaves belonging to living bodies of wood but the item simply vanished. _Tomorrow_, I thought, _please let it not be tomorrow. _ Thanks to being spoiled by my fangirls in Wattpadheim I know exactly how the battle of Asgard would end out as.

If it were to happen; it won't happen the way my army has told me.

"Creepy!" The teenage boy said.

"Go through the portal," I said.

"You are insane," The boy said. "It looks pretty dangerous to me, anyhow."

"If I were to become a elephant; would you run?" I ask.

"Nah," The teenage boy said. "Elephants are quite gentle."

"What about a lion?" I ask.

"They're like big puffy balls of adorableness," The teenage boy said. "Fun fact; the lions roar is actually a fierce version of meow except it is 'Mrawr'."

I change myself into a hog.

"Oh my geezers!" The teenage boy exclaims. "HOG!'

I chase the teenage boy right to the opening. After I shortly stop in Midgard I turn around then walk back into Asgard. The random portal comes to a close behind me. The random portal is a side effect to the nine realms rare alignment looming in the hours ahead.

I remember what happens after the battle of Asgard but not what leads _into _it.


	23. The book vanishes

**_...November 7th.._**

**_...Night...Our chambers..._**

"Loki,what has been on your mind?" Knight asks.

I look up from the book.

"Nothing," I lied.

Knight shook her head with a eye roll.

"Lok," Knight said. "Whenever there is something on your mind you stick your nose into a book."

"Do not," I lied.

"Do too," Knight said, pushing herself up then leans herself to the side towards me. "Come on, what is it?"

I toss the book.

The book vanishes in the air.

"Huh?" Knight said, caught off guard.

"That is what I have been mind bobbling about," I said.

"I don't understand," Knight said.

"The Dark World," I said, seeing Knight turn pale. "You know what happens in the beginning and I don't. I only know what happens after the battle of Asgard."

Knight's mouth fell open.

"It has been 115 years already?" Knight asks.

I shook my right hand back and forth.

"No, this happens once every 5,000 years," I said.

"I thought it was every 115 or 500 years," Knight said. "My memory on the years is awful."

I smile at the moment.

"I am concerned about the fate of my mother," I said. "I do not want her to die."

Needless to say Knight's face read 'I wonder what realm the book landed in'.

"Lok," Knight said, taking my hand. "We can't stop everyone's demise."

"Such as Jane's," I mention.

"Correct," Knight said,nodding. She lets go of my hand. "But we can do the unexpected."

"Where is the Aether?" I ask.

"No idea," Knight said. "We can't meddle with time again as you had."

"There must be a infinity gem on Asgard for this purpose," I said.

"Loki," Knight said. "Don't do what I think you want."

"It is the option," I said.

"But for Frigga; it is her life and fate," Knight said. "Sure you prevented my death however this is the all-mother we're talking about! Do you want to be spoiled about your demise?"

I pause.

"No," I said.

"Then you can't make a random unexpected appearance prior to Frigga's death," Knight said. "I know you love your mother, dearly, but isn't the way to go about saving her. I know you, me,Jane,Steve,and Thor are aware what you did."

"Well, on the Steve part not exactly," I said.

"He knows," Knight said.

"Not the part how and why," I said. "What good does knowing about the future and everything about it when I can't do a thing!"

"We can change it," Knight said. "Like you said; I know what happens _before _the attack on Asgard."

"Tell me," I said.

"Thor comes to Midgard in the rain, brings Jane to Asgard by Heimdall using the Bifrost," Knight explains. "Then shortly after Jane is brought; Asgard is attacked by the Dark Elves. The Dark Elves destroy the main hub of Asgard being the Bifrost."

I rub my chin.

"Well," I said. "After Jane is brought to Asgard; perhaps I can forewarn Odin about the oncoming attack. Just so Asgard is a little more prepared than before."

"Sounds like a idea," Knight said.

"A brilliant one," I said.

"...And you'll have to tell Odin why you know," Knight reminds me.

"I can always use a seer as an excuse," I said.

Knight laughs, so amused, by my reply.

"Wait, who will fetch Jane?" Knight asks.

I stare Knight feeling a smile come around.

"You, of course," I said.

"You are just weaseling your way out of this because the rain will make you look cute and gorgeous!" Knight said.

I nod.

"That is my point," I said.

Knight taps her fingers on the white soft fabric to the bed.

"I will bring an umbrella," Knight said. "It would seem creepy for Jane to see a woman in a soaked dress and messy hair."

"...When will Jane get the Aether?" I ask.

Knight laughs, laying down on the bed.

"Good night,Loki," Knight said, then claps her hands turning the lights off and turns over.

I lean my elbow against the pillow.

"Really," I said. "When?"

"Tomorrow," Knight said.

"I know that!" I said. "But _when _it happens tomorrow is my question."

"Loki, you will be told," Knight said. "And I don't know when tomorrow. Get some shut-eye; you'll need it."

"Sounds like a plan, Stan," I said.

"Good night, Loki," Knight said.

I stare at the dots on the ceiling.

I have everything; a family, a wife, a family—with a bitter Thor—, the throne, and a child on the horizon. Come to think of it coming to Wattpadheim was my second chance. A second chance at life. All these small glowing dots connect to each other in my mind. It must be my mind playing tricks with me but these lights spelled out two words.

A boy.

I fell asleep thinking about _our_ future.


	24. Really you have not noticed?

_**...November 8th, 2013...**_

**_...12:45 PM..._**

There had been a uprising in Alfheim so it required the attention of I and the warriors three to end. Some young Asgardian boys tend to brag they can take down even the most skilled gigantic, tall, and ugly themed realm dwellers when in fact they do not have the proof and experience to do so.

"Seriously?" I ask, seeing a gigantic granite based creature looming over me. "You want me to believe that pink goes great with gray?" I had my arms folded staring back at the tall one. "Your logic is very flawed."

The granite monster lunges his arm forwards so I sent up a large shield of tough hard titanium up in the way making numerous parts to his arm shatter into delicate sharp pieces all flying in different directions. I look over seeing the granite beast staggering back. Each step makes the ground tremble beneath the moccasins of light elves excluding I and the warriors three.

"Do you want to surrender, granite beast?" I ask.

"Loki!" Fandral shouts. "These granite fellows don't listen to English!"

I roll an eye.

"Just wait for the slow poke to compute my question," I said, summoning a weapon into my hand.

"...LOKI," Fandral shouts. "That is the pickax of souls!"

"So?" I said, twirling the pickax by the leather strap in my right hand. "I have used this numerous times."

"No, you did not," Hogun said.

"Hogun is right," Fandral said. "You never used it."

I laugh at their baseless claims.

"Have too," I said. "And you have just noticed my weapon of choice dealing with uprisings," The granite beast roars at me. Drool lands all over. "Did you just drool over me?" I wipe off drool from my eyes. "Then I will make you surrender by taking your soul!"

I wave the pickax summoning hot heated flames then fling it at the granite creature. The granite creature fell apart shortly after the pickax landed in the forehead taking their soul. I use magic to get rid of the remaining drool including a handkerchief while the warriors three take care of the mess still running amok Alfheim. Asgard has the infinity gauntlet, the hammer of thunder, and the pickax of souls in careful possession. I make the wet disgusting handkerchief disappear out of my hand.

The pickax of souls is in my posession as I am responsible; despite taking away souls I send them to Niflheim shortly after the clean up is done for the failed uprising. Uprising,uprising, uprising: one word I have grown to dislike over the recent year. I have heard nothing but 'uprising' from all the other realms! I blow off the steam to the pickax. The pickax of souls can summon the power of the inner soul aka 'spirit' element from those who wield it.

I slice in half one of the granite's beasts minion.

"I am definitely surrounded by idiot pieces of granite," I said.

I look around what remained of the granite minions.

"Who else wants to be taken into the realm of souls?" I ask.

Numerous granite beasts flee and most decided to attack.

Lets say they are quickly taken care of.

"Show off," Fandral said.

"They chose to die," I said, as Hogun is speaking with some of the other light Elves.

"And now you have a trip to take to Niflheim," Volstaag said.

"A realm with messy time," I said. "Good grief sometimes I hate going there."

"I love going to Nifheim," Hogun lied.

I shook my head as Hogun rejoins the group.

I look up towards the sky.

"Heimdall," I call. "Take us back to Asgard!"


	25. A sour day begins

I return to Asgard in soaked boots.

"Hah," Fandral laughs. "Your breeches get wet every time!"

With a snap of my fingers; my boots and breeches get dry.

"Hah,hah," I said, sarcastically. "Very funny."

Sif, Volstaag, and Hogun had already left when I returned except for Fandral.

"I heard you've been coming up empty lately," Fandral said. "And rumors say you are in the middle of deciding to adopt one."

"My mind on adopting a child is set," I said. "Knight and I have a tough time deciding which one to take in."

"I know a couple kids," Fandral said.

"Fandral," I said. "We are thinking about a little child not a grown one."

"Baby?" Fandral guesses.

"Of course a baby," I said, with an eye roll. "Makes it much easier for the child to believe we are his or her parents." I sigh. "Fortunately we'll tell him or her the truth when they are kids."

Unlike how Odin kept back my secret for so long; I do not want to repeat that.

"A specific age," Fandral said. "That is...very narrow."

"And worth it," I said. "I suppose you know any abandoned Asgardian babies around?"

"...No," Fandral said. "But I wish you two the best."

Fandral went out the open door.

"Loki," Heimdall said, as I came to the door. "There is an urgent matter that requires your attention."

I turn away from the large left side door and face towards Heimdall.

"What is the matter, gate-keeper?" I ask.

"Jane," Heimdall said. "Jane has disappeared from my sight."

"Hold that thought," I said, holding up my index finger. "I am sending someone trusty for Jane." Heimdall raises a brow. "Pardon my rush."

I went out the door then get on a horse.

Knight had been right about being told.

* * *

**_...2:31 PM..._**

"When are you going to adopt a child?" One of Knight's friends being Tenar Studson—Tenar is a man by all accounts—asks.

Knight shrugs.

"Maybe next summer," Knight said. "We want to pick wisely and carefully."

Let's count how many Asgardian friends of Knight are hanging out with her; Tenar, Dell, Raven, and Fernice. That is only a small collection of the numerous friends Knight has in Asgard.

"Huh," Fernice said. Fernice is a woman as is Dell. "You are thinking about using the Midgardian way to get a child."

Dell and Raven shot Fernice a dirty look.

"No," Knight said. "Loki and I both decided not to use surrogates."

"Having a mortal carry a immortal baby—who is not theirs—inside them for nine months is not very wise," Dell said. "We know how Demigods fair inside mortal parents but a Asgardian baby growing inside a Midgardian? There is bound to be a problem with the baby by the time they are out."

"But they turn out fine most of the time!" Fernice said. "I don't see a problem in a Midgardian helping out us Asgardians."

"Remember the story about a Asgardian baby born in the realm 'Kansas city,Missouri' where the one child lacked legs?" Dell asks.

"Oh, the horror," Raven said, flinching.

"Poor child," Knight said,shaking her head. "I hope he or she got robot legs to help them out."

"I remember," Fernice said. "They turned out pretty fair."

"...No, they didn't," Dell said. "She made the Carrie story start!"

Knight's jaw drops, Tenar sighs rubbing his forehead, and Raven turns pretty white.

"She turned out pretty well and did good with it," Fernice said.

"_After_ high school," Dell said.

"So what?" Fernice asks. "Her story has inspired other Midgardians and Asgardians despite what image she made."

"Fernice," Dell said. "Most Midgardians fear such powers because of her."

"I can't believe the original Carrie lacked legs," Knight said.

"She had her knees just not the legs," Fernice said.

I came by under the disguise of a gray dove.

A sudden urge to relieve myself took over, so I turn around, and then the worst happens. What landed on Fernice's head is white liquid in the perfect shape of a small pool. Knight catches sight of me by looking up. Fernice stood up, eyes wide, but pretty disgusted.

"My perfect hair is ruined!" Fernice cries.

"It looks fine, Fernice," Dell said, inbetween laughs.

"Pardon me," Knight said, getting up off the summer chair.

I flew over into a passage way safe from outsider's view then turn back into a human.

"Lok," Knight said. "That was classic of you doing that on Fernice."

Normally Knight is not that happy about me accidentally doing this kind of things in the form of a animal. Perhaps this is just Knight after chatting with Tenar and Dell about what has gone on the past few months. Knight is normally a social butterfly and does need her moments to get the load off.

"Normally you wouldn't approve of that," I note.

"I am in a good mood right now, honey," Knight said. "What brings you here?"

"It is happening,Knight," I said. "Jane has disappeared from Heimdall's sight."

Fernice shot by rubbing a bar of soap in her hair appearing to be hysterical.

"You know," Knight said. "I thought of The Happening at the first part."

"That horrid movie," I said,in horror.

Knight has a short laugh.

"Good and bad," Knight said. "Yet very memorable."

"Why do mortals find a love story in a movie where people are killing themselves?" I ask.

"Blame nature for it happening in the movie," Knight said. "There is always a bright side to the darkness." She pats on my chest. "Now my pretty boy; go warn Odin."

Knight then walks past me.

I watch Knight, thinking; _she sure has a way with words. _


	26. The attack on Asgard

**_...3:20 PM.._**.

**..Asgard...**

Father did not believe me when I told him about the foreseen attack of the Dark Elves; he only warned me making lies about them returning is not wise to do. At the time I had not been lying at all to Odin. I decided, 'suit yourself', figuring Odin might really take advantage of the extra hours he has to begin a preparation by the guards.

Knight brought Jane to my room—with Jane under a disguise, of course—.

"Go get your friends," I said. "I hope your friends know sword fighting."

"They do," Knight said.

"And I taught you," I said. "I amused none of them taught you."

"I can control spikes, honey," Knight reminds me.

I look over towards Jane.

Jane is looking at a mirror showing an ugly side of her that isn't real.

The trickery mirror always works around mortals.

"Okay then," I said, turning my head away from Jane right towards Knight. "Use the time you have left to warn them." Knight nods then leaves the doorway, and I shut the door. "Jane," Jane looks up towards me. "You want the Aether out?"

"Yes," Jane said, putting down the mirror on the table. "I made it rain outside; that is really bizaar."

I come over to Jane taking out a small dagger.

"Hand out," I said.

"What?" Jane asks, puzzled.

"Hand, out," I repeat. "The Aether will be out quicker if you do."

Jane folds her arms.

"I vote for a different option," Jane said. "I am from a democracy."

"Oh Jane," I said, with a sigh. "The other options take an hour and one requires your death."

Jane does a pucker face.

"Well, there is different choices!" Jane said.

"Uh, death?" I offer. "I think not." I hunch my eyebrows. "And you are not in a democracy filled realm, so by the orders of a future king; hand out!"

Jane apparently is so stubborn I had to grab her by the hand then make a cut on it by using a magic spell that prevented Jane from moving an inch. I made a little cut on the palm of Jane's right hand. I knew this spell will hurt me but not Jane and far as Knight is aware it is safe to use. I held my hand above Jane's bleeding right hand.

"This will be over in five minutes," I said.

Jane stares at me in horror.

"You will be fine,Jane Foster," I said, with a small smile. "It is just me who will be in pain."

My smile fades as I look down towards the hand feeling the energy of the Aether radiating off. I meticulously summon the dark power from Jane using strong magic. My hand begins to show dark markings spreading all over peeling away off a empty shell to a egg. The general shape of the infinity stone is coming into my hand struggling to keep it holding.

Jane's eyes are full of fear.

"Nearly there," I said, wincing.

The faint color of red to the Aether began to show.

That is when a powerful force struck the castle walls. I fell back landing on the floor yelping in pain. My left hand is injured but it is not able to function for the time being. I use my right hand to unfreeze Jane out of her paralyzed state also making her hand be wrapped up in some cloth. I can't do that again using my other hand; it may be useful to hold my limp left arm.

"What kind of spell is that?" Jane asks.

I look over to a door near the closet.

"Go hide in the room," I said.

"I am in the room," Jane said.

I turn my head back towards Jane.

"The other room," I said. "It is my...stash of things. It is purely indestructible," I get up using my right arm to help me. "Don't worry about me," I made a cast for my left arm around my shoulder and end at the elbow. "I will have this fixed in no time."

"Loki," Jane said. "What kind of spell were you using?"

"You don't want to know," I said, grimly.

I am willing to help someone my brother cared about in the original timeline.

"I do want to know," Jane said, determinedly.

"That spell is one that extracts infinity stones," I said. "Those who do it...normally do not walk away unless they are well armored which I am not so losing an arm is quite reasonable." I made the door open. "Jane, please, I will make sure it is out of you by the time my arm is healed."

"Wait, it costs a life to do that?" Jane asks.

"Like I said; well armored," I said. "Injuries would be at a minimal. Trust me, I will be prepared for it next time." I gesture to the safe inside and comfy outfitted room. "Now don't make me beg to save your life."

* * *

**_...3:35 PM..._**

**_...In the city of Asgard..._**

I had to make sure if Thor is still in his cell.

It is the least I can do—knowing Knight, she probably is keeping the children safe in a local large building for the parents—other than being a useless prince unable to do a thing. I came into the cave like building. A dark elf charges right at me so I send a gust of ice right into him then strike my dagger into his chest making a effective kill shot. Even with my left arm out of commission fighting is rather easy.

The frozen dark elf fell backwards landing on the ground and the ice shatters apart off his body. He did not move upon landing while I walk past him summoning the pickax of souls in my right hand. A group of dark elves get in my way. All in a perfect row.

"Surrender," I said. "Or face the death penalty!"

"Uh no," The leading dark elf said.

I shrug.

"Suit yourself," I said, tipping it forwards feeling extensive heat burn off the back end of the pick ax.

I swung it forwards.

The pickax flew striking them all similar to a boomer rang except it absorbs their souls. I catch the pickax once more with my right hand. I quicken my pace down the hall seeing a mess of dead Asgardian guards,Dark Elves, and other prisoners laying on the ground except for those who are well hidden out of this portion of the hall such as Amora. Amora can take down great kings and she should be feared. I came to the cell where Thor should be. 'Should be' is the key words.

I stare seeing the field is down.

But I also felt a little hope that perhaps Thor has turned a leaf and decided to help.

"Got'cha."

I landed in the cell,left elbow first, recoiling in pain.

"Brother?" I call, looking up.

I had dropped the pickax on the ground.

There stood Thor, in his mighty armor, lacking the hammer. Beside him stood a group of Dark Elves. No, no, no! This cannot be real. I saw a mess around me including what seems to be a very repaired hole in the wall. I did not have a word to say seeing what had is coming through in words not needing to be spoken.

"Here is the son of Laufey," Thor said. "I believe your mission to find the Aether just got easier."

No, this can't be real.

Not Thor, not...him

"You will never find it!" I said. "What happened to you, brother? I thought—"

"Thought nothing," Thor sharply interrupts me. "Let's see how your kingdom is in ruins."

"Where is Jane?" Malekith asks.

"In your dreams," I said. "I will never tell the likes of you!"

Thor rolls an eye.

"Where-ever Father is," Thor said. "Jane is likely to be near. Odin mus4t be in the throne room nearby, and if she's not there, hallway to the left with the staircase."

That leads to Mother's room.

THOR, HOW COULD YOU?

"Thor!" I shout. "You don't want to do that!"

"Yes, I do," Thor said. "I want to leave this kingdom in ruins." He turns his head towards Malekith. "Let's go; I will help you with Odin."

I get towards the electrical field seeing them walk past.

"THOR!" I shout. "Odin is your FATHER!"

Thor ignores me continuing the conversation.

"AND FRIGGA IS YOUR MOTHER!" I shout. "Please, stop and think about what you are doing!"

"I have had a year to think about it!" Thor shouts back. "My mind is set."

Thor and the Dark Elves disappear from my view.

The electrical beams made by the shield had arisen once more but I leaned forward through that pain leaning my forehead on it. Had I just seen the one and only Odinson just betray his biological family? All that in one single day over Jane Foster concealing the Aether. I feel anger and hurt. I slide down in pain backing off from the shield.

_Brother,_ I thought_, I trusted you. _

I hear the sounds of loud booming crashing belonging to buildings collapsing to the ground. Asgard is falling to the Dark Elves. The Monarchy is on shaky hill right now in terms of life and death. My right hand curls up into a fist. Stuck in this rut and I cannot do a thing. I had to wait out for someone to find me. I had to wait while others died. I want to make the Dark Elves pay.

Twenty-three minutes later the firing had come to a halt and what remains of living Asgardian guards let me out. But Thor had done the damage to the monarchy in a way I cannot find forgiveness in my heart for him. For that, even with Thor willingly turning himself in afterwards, his fate lies with Odin.

Odin, the All-Father of Asgard, in critical condition.

In_ critical_ condition.


	27. All-father

**...After the 1st wave...**

**...Behind castle walls...**

I am pacing outside the doors awaiting news of Odin's condition. I pray in my mind Odin lives this one day in the middle of Asgard's greatest threat. I am not ready to become king this early in the game. I am not ready at all. I came to a halt when the doors to the room come to a creak and a wide open gesture with a couple healers.

I raise my head up as my hands are behind my back.

"He lives?" I ask, hopeful.

The old healer lowers her head.

"There is nothing we can do," The old healer said. "All-Father."

"You must be mistaken," I said. "I am not the All-Father!"

"Odin has passed of his injuries," The 2nd young healer said. "All-Father."

I feel dread and uncontrollable emotion coming up.

"Prepare our fallen for their last voyage," I said.

"Yes, All-Father," The old healer said, bowing her head.

I turn away then quickly walk down the hallway past the servants. After all I have done to prevent the death of two important figures on Asgard; I failed. Preventing the death of my mother at the cost of defending Asgard and Jane's very short life. How fortunate was I not to lose Mother the first time around? I had been lucky. I was damn lucky and so was Thor. Thor had been twice lucky not losing his father. But maybe not; because in exchange, Thor lost Jane and I never knew Knight.

I shut the doors behind myself with a loud thud.

I made a mess in my chambers-not to confuse with the bedroom I share with Knight-knocking off items on the table,shutting the curtains to the room blocking view of my outrage,and broke anything within hands reach. I collapse in the corner of the room with my back to the wall after 20 minutes lashing out my anger. I throw a glass ball at the door. The ball broke into pieces with a loud 's-latter' spilling water all over the place including what remains of snow flakes. I didn't notice what glass pieces had wedged themselves under my feet, my knuckles bruised for striking at the wall,and in a complete emotional wreck. The door to my room gently opens.

Knight pokes her head in.

"Are you okay?" Knight asks.

"I am," I lied.

Knight walks into the room.

"I heard the news," Knight said. "The people are waiting for you,"

"They can wait for the man to bust his way out of the cell and apologize for his actions!" I said. "That man is not me."

Knight walks over then sat down next to me with her hands wrapped around her legs.

"Loki," Knight said. "The man I married is in a complete mess grieving. More people than before are looking up to him and he is at a loss at what to do about it." She sounds sincere feeling alongside my cheek. "You are unsure,Loki," Knight lowers her hand off my cheek. "And I can do the ceremony for you."

"You are attending?" I ask.

"Why yes, I am," Knight said, putting her hand on her chest. "Scouts honor."

I smile.

"You never lost a parent," I said.

"I have lost dear friends close to me," Knight said, getting up. "I know how it feels," She steps over the shards of glass headed back towards the door. "Take long as you like, Lok." She comes to the door then puts her hand on the handle. "You can grieve in your little way out of public view."

Knight opens the door and exits the room.

I hear the pat-pat of rain outside the curtain.

I get up, push the curtain back, and see a dark sky pouring out rain landing in the body of water laying outside the kingdom. Herds of Asgardians are headed towards the seabody. I turn away feeling unsure about taking up the mantle of 'All-Father'. But who would take the mantle if I were to refuse it? No one asides to Knight and I. Frigga would want me to take up the role I had been spared from for quite a long time. And for that I am grateful.

But what did Frigga see in me?

_A leader?_

What did Odin see in me; _a mischievous Frost Giant_?

I lower my head with a sigh.

"Is that what you saw in me," I said, turning my head towards the side. "Mother?"

A coin slips off the table landing on the floor.

I softly smile closing the curtain.

Then I feel pain from my feet.

"Ow," I said, flinching.

I sat down in what remains of a chair and began prying out the shards of glass. First I have to clean up, hide my bruises, and second of all wrap my feet up in some fabric so it won't bleed through my perfectly green comfy socks. We can't avoid honoring our fallen and it is generally not accepted among the people unless not attending has a perfectly logical reasoning. I can attend-while from the castle-using a lantern cube.

But I am not attending from the castle.

I am attending the honor ceremony in a little bit.


	28. Here I am

**_..At the sea of Asgard..._**

I arrive in the nick of time beside Knight in a hue of green magic.

"You have come!" Knight said, her eyes brightening. "I thought you would have stayed back at the castle."

I sheepishly smile getting my footing.

"Can't exactly miss my parent's farewell," I said.

Knight nods as I take her hand.

The dead have been sent off the docks in little boats burning in flames. Many Asgardians let go of their candle cube after the fallen. I look down to mine-that I had brought myself-in my right hand. I cannot believe it. The passing of two people seen throughout my life. Now they are not in my future. But what is in my future is a Queen and a child.

Odin and Frigga; gone.

"It is time to let go," Knight said.

"About time," I said, turning my head towards Knight. "Isn't it?"

Knight nods.

I turn my head back towards the lantern.

"Goodbye,Mother," I said, softly.

I let go of the lantern.

Knight lets go of her's, too.

The two join the others in the coming darkness.

I remember how Frigga had been of a mother to me, how Thor had tried to be a brother-it is worthy to note Thor succeeded; at least, my Thor did-,and Odin just being an awkward parent around me because we were not of the same cloth and blood. For that I can forgive Odin on the parenting part; not many know how to raise a Frost Giant's offspring quite well! Frigga taught me to fight and use magic to my souls breeze into the night sky leaving behind dark remains of rafts lacking bodies. I feel tears coming out of my eyes.

I squeeze Knight's hand.

We have a second attack to prepare for.

I wipe off the tears from my eyes.

"I am always here for you, Loki," Knight said.

"And for that I am grateful," I said, sharing a fond smile with Knight.

Together, we can get through this as All-Father and All-Mother of Asgard.

Together, we are stronger than before.


	29. Punishment

**_...4:58 PM..._**

**_...Throne room..._**

The guards had left the room leaving me with Thor. This time he is in shackles, this time I held the Gungnir, and I am the All-Father. Thor is the one who should pay for his grievous crime. The doors came to a shut leaving behind an echo in the throne room. The columns had dents and scars left behind by one of Thor's stunt in 2011.

I have a choice, one that I hate, but there is no more chances for Thor.

"King of a ruined realm," Thor said. "What brings you to take me out into a room of penance?"

"I would not exactly call the throne room 'a room of penance'," I said, getting up off the seat. "It is the room of authority," I summon a dark elf weapon into my hand walking down the row of stairs towards Thor. "To which you have forever disowned yourself of."

"I was disowned of it long ago," Thor said.

I stop at the last step.

"You may be a brother to me, but this...this?" I said, holding the dark elf weapon in my left hand. I turn it into dust letting it land on the gray stair step then take a step forward over the dust. "This is not forgivable."

"Forgiveness is nothing of the sorts a ruined realm is up for," Thor said. "You are avoiding my question."

I narrow my eyes at Thor.

"For long as I remember," I said, my eyes return to their normal size. "I have held out for you, believed in you, and had hope you wouldn't screw up this _one last chance _to prove everyone is wrong about their new thought on you!" I held up my index finger emphasizing on the last chance part. "But..." I lower my hand. "You have proved me wrong."

Thor frowns.

"That is a lecture my Father would have delivered," Thor said. "And you are not an Odinson."

Those words hurt like copper iron applied to my face under steaming conditions.

"I will make you pay for your crimes," I said, once clearing my throat. "Perhaps Father can get through stubborn skull."

"They say he is dead," Thor said.

"And so will you," I said. "You'll be joining the others in five minutes minutes and I won't be here to see your head cut off." I walk around Thor holding the Gungnir in my hand with my head lowered. "Asgard won't know of your passing until the battle is really over."

I made a spell paralyzing Thor in where he stood.

"A private execution and you don't bother to attend it?" Thor said. "How weak of you."

I shook my head.

"Weak..." I take a stop at the door. I look over my shoulder towards Thor feeling pity and bitterness towards him. It is hard to feel this way towards an Asgardian I considered my brother. "Weak is letting you live one more day."

I sadly turn away masking my facial reaction then open the door into the hallway where the executioner stood sharpening his axe. The executioner looks up, his eyes full of dead, yet they saw through me like a detective straight out of Midgardian films.

"The room is ready," I said. "You have full control of it."

"It is an honor, All-Father," The executioner said, bowing his head.

"Do not be seen," I said. "And his body must be dumped into a unmarked grave not burned."

"You are withholding the normal way of funeral?" The executioner said.

"Thor disgraced his family," I said. "It is what Odin would have done if Frigga, I,and Knight had died."

I can't hand forgiveness to Thor.

I can not.

"As you wish, All-Father," The executioner said.

I take a step to the side and let the executioner in.

The Dark Elves will attack soon and I had a second wave of attacks to plan for.


	30. Walking in

**..5:53 PM...**

A hooded figure walks into the throne room that has been set up for the battle plans of Asgard. Jane is safe and not in this occasion for selective thinking against the dark elves. I had to weaken the Dark Elves enough that it leaves me enough time to extract the Aether from Jane while in armor to reduce the infliction.

The second wave had begun twenty-two minutes ago.

I stationed at the west and east side of Asgard an army of Asgardian warriors to use the ball vacuums against the Dark Elves. The south side of Asgard has volunteers in arms fighting against the Dark Elves lacking the metal vacuum balls.

"A surprise attack on that side—in the old butcher shop—might throw them off," I said. "No one expects slingshots from the butchers."

"Why that is not a bright idea," The hooded figure spoke in a deep and fake voice. "Using a big wagon on them can knock out the attackers and disarming them would be much easier than said."

The guards turns towards the hooded figure and I look up.

How did the figure get past the Dark Elves and the many Asgardians?

"Leave me with this visitor," I said.

"As you wish, All-Father," One of the Asgardian Guards said.

The other Asgardians left through the doorway. The door closes behind them. The figure stood in the middle of the room biding their time so still and silently I had wonder what kind of fool these Dark Elves are for sending in their most prized fake sounding men.

"Show yourself, dark elf," I said.

"I am not a dark elf,brother," The figure said, unhooding himself.

It is Thor.

"You should be dead!" I said, staggering back then land on the floor staring at him in horror.

Thor stares at me,oddly, raising a brow. There is a touch of innocence to his eyes that I hadn't seen in years. The bitterness I lost saw in his eyes are essentially not there at all. It is like I am talking to someone else in the form of Thor.

Thor lowers his brow.

"...I am very much alive," Thor said. "And everyone was looking at me strangely so I put this on and came here to get answers why Asgard is under the attack of Dark Elves!"

I stare at Thor.

He is really there, flesh and bone.

"I am not standing here all day,brother," Thor said, tapping his foot. "I should be impressed I scared you; for once, but this is very serious."

"Jane," I said, getting up.

"Jane is dead," Thor said.

"Jane is very alive, brother," I said.

"I saw her die," Thor said. "And if this a trick; you are being cruel."

I clear my throat.

"Brother," I said. "What happened to you last?"

"Thanos struck me with the infinity gauntlet," Thor said.

I raise a brow.

"But...no hammer?" I ask.

"Thanos tore apart the hammer and took out a infinity stone," Thor said. I lower my brow. "Just like that." No wonder Thor does not have the hammer on his person. Thor looks around puzzled then back towards me with a curious look in his eyes. "Where is Father?"

"Brother, you have been sent into a different timeline by Thanos." I said,relieved. "Father and Mother have passed in this timeline."

"What about me?" Thor asks.

"Let's not dwell on the past," I said.

"But you are king!" Thor said.

"I didn't want to be," I said. "But fate apparently had some other plans in mind," I roll an eye. "Jane is alive in this timeline and I want you to meet her."

"Jane has the Aether inside," Thor said, his eyes wide.

"Yes," I said.

Thor's eyes return to their normal size.

"And Jane still lives," Thor said.

"She does," I said, nodding.

"I could thank Thanos for this chance," Thor said.

I smile,actually, for the first time in a long time by something Thor had said.

"Did you remember telling me about a realm called Wattpadheim?" I ask.

"Yes," Thor said. "I did."

I feel light and bright at once, fluffy as a cloud.

"Welcome home, brother," I said, quite happy. "I will explain all of this away...later, but first you need to meet Jane."


	31. Not going to wait

**...6:10 PM...**

"Wait here," I said.

Thor is aw-struck by the decorations on the wall to the hall.

"I never seen this part of the castle," Thor notes.

"Only the king and those he trusts can enter it," I said, leaving Thor to his very intrigued session on the decorations.

The hall itself is protected under a spell that prevents anything from destroying it. No, it is nothing like Odin's vault because that is a room with a staircase leading to a room with several important items to Asgard. I continue my way out of the hall taking several different turns. I came back into the normal section of the castle. The castle trembles from side to side letting loose discarded items out or off their places. I use the wall as my balance support. One of the blasts from the Dark Elves machine outside had struck a part of the tall tube parts resembling that many Midgardians can compare to pipes on a certain kind of piano called the Organ. Why that is wordy to explain but I really do not know how to refer to them. Towers might be the go-to option for most people except for those who want to be correct referring to individual parts of buildings.

It is not hard to guess which one of these people I am.

I came across the guards I dismissed from the throne room.

"You know how Midgardians fought with their machinery and trenches?" I ask.

"Yes," The 2nd guard said.

"Including ants fighting against intruders," I add.

"We do," The 3rd guard said.

"Use a mix of both," I said. "But without the trenches. You must not make a sound when the reinforcements for the Dark Elves come in. It is the element of surprise we have over the Dark Elves. We know Asgard better than them."

I see a glint in their eyes.

The guards nod and then leave except for one.

The one and only Tenar.

"All-Father," Tenar said. "I am curious if you did order all the children be taken to a building away from the fighting."

Why yes, Knight had gone over board to help the people.

"I did," I lied.

"...But why send The All-Mother?" Tenar asks.

"You know how Knight is," I remind Tenar. "She doesn't want to stand around doing nothing when there are children's lives in stake during a battle."

Tenar nods with a look of realization on his face.

"I understand, All-Father," Tenar said.

"...But I am curious," I said. "How fortified is the building?"

"Picture the thorns from the 'Sleeping Beauty' cartoon movie except every slice taken off is replaced," Tenar said. "Unfortunately I had to see this movie numerous times because Knight and the others love it."

Go figure; Knight loved the movie 'Maleficent'-I only know of this because one thread house during my Wattpadheim days I saw Knight be in a discussion about the movie in the Cafe State-even though it is a stand alone. I nod because I also know about the cartoon movie 'Sleeping Beauty' only once so Tenar probably knows more about the film than I do.

Tenar follows after the other guards.

I resume my walk lasting five minutes. I came to a halt beside a out of place bookshelf. I tilt a small volumed book outwards. The bookshelf slides to the side making an entrance to a large library. Jane is at a table reading one of Odin's great books probably the chapter involving the Aether. I walk into the seemingly ancient room. Jane looks up from the book appearing to be confused yet more aware. I can not exactly pinpoint which kind of 'aware' is on Jane's face but it is there.

"I know what it can do," Jane said. "I can't believe the portal lead me to this."

"It wasn't just the portal that lead you," I said. "It was your fate."

"Fate has nothing to do with my problem," Jane said.

"Why Jane, it has everything to do with the Aether being inside you," I come over to Jane. "You remember the story I told you leading up to Wattpadheim?" Jane nods. "Remember; I have been through this before, somewhat, and I know someone who can end Malekith."

"What do you mean by somewhat?" Jane asks.

"This is a different timeline," I said. "Or you can call this an Alternate Universe if you like."

"Just how alternate is this?" Jane asks.

I sigh.

"Odin and Frigga," I said, in a low voice. "They did not die the first time."

"So it is very alternate," Jane said.

I slowly nod.

"It is," I said. "I helped Thor with a plan to draw Malekith out into the city limits blocking any sort of technology being Dark Elves from being useful and gave a fighting square for Thor to finish off Malekith using the ship against him."

"...A whole ship," Jane said, with eyes wide.

"Yes," I said, with a nod. "It crushed Malekith."

"Are you talking about a spaceship or a boat on the water?" Jane asks.

"A spaceship," I said. "I have someone who can help and this time the fight is not going to be held in the city limits of Asgard." The book closes on its own. "Jane, about Wattpadheim...do you recall what I told you about the Thor in that timeline?"

"I do," Jane said. "He sounded like a big teddy bear."

"That he is,really," I said. "But more docile than frightening."

"...So what about him?" Jane asks.

"You are going to meet my Thor," I said.

At first Jane is skeptical.

"That is not possible," Jane said. "You can't just take another Thor while the one of this universe still lives."

I laugh.

"I am well aware of that," I said. But Jane does not know her version of Thor is dead. I want to tell the news shortly after introducing her to someone she should have met three years ago. "Why not use what is willing to help? " I walk back to the entrance then look over my shoulder towards Jane. "Thor is not going to wait all day."


	32. The hallway interruption

Getting Jane out of the secret library proved difficult but I won out by a little coaching and the room trembling every time a outside Dark Elf attack landed on a specific part of the castle. I had to say that books too can be weapons to Jane. That comment made Jane get out of the room.

Perhaps Joy is right; books can be weapons, literately.

"Have you ever been attacked by a book?" Jane asks.

"No," I said, as we are walking down the hall. "Not ever."

"But you just said they can be weapons," Jane said.

"It got you out of the room," I said.

Jane narrows her eyes towards me.

"You wouldn't tell someone that unless there is given proof," Jane said.

I had a short laugh.

"Two years ago I met a woman named Joy," I said. "And she is the one who told me books can be weapons."

"Joy?" Jane asks.

"Joy," I said.

"Joy who?" Jane asks.

"Joy Jelenisto," I said. "Of your realm but Joy is from a different universe."

"Wow, that is a lot of Alternate Universe people," Jane notes. "That sounds pretty crowded."

"She helped us get to Thor," I explain. "And stop the Chitauri from continuing their attack with ice-cream on a decorated car, a Chitauri carriage, and a bigger by the inside chest."

"One question," Jane said. "How do you keep track of all this?"

"It is easy," I said. "Everyone acts different, and you didn't have sunglasses on your head." Jane feels for the sunglasses on her head. "You are not that different, Jane Foster, from the one I met originally. There is only slight differences between everyone to me."

Jane takes off the sunglasses.

"You knew I had sunglasses on this entire time and you didn't tell me?" Jane asks.

"Well, what is the point of telling when it falls in your line of view and you improvise that it was expected?" I ask. "There is no point."

Jane frowns.

"Just how different is everyone to you?" Jane asks.

"Fandral still attracts woman and understand them but this version has commitment issues," I explain. "Sif is a warrior and friend of Thor however this version believed in herself while training, Hogun is still the one who tries to be serious however this version is a little flirty around elves —need I note; both genders—,and Volstaag...Volstaag is the same man I knew."

"That's a really good assessment of everyone," Jane said.

"I have memories from two lives," I said. "2,000 memories."

I hear something coming from the glass widow. It sounds electronic, small, and oddly alien sounding to that of a machine. I stop in my tracks and held my left hand out in Jane's way.

"What is it?" Jane asks, once she stops.

"I hear something..." I said. "It sounds..." I raise a brow, confused, with my other brow down. "Electronic?"

"Don't look at me," Jane said. I lower my brow. "My cell phone is with my preferred clothing."

I turn my head towards Jane.

"Listen," I said, lowering my arm. "Listen for a small and very alien machinery sound."

Jane puts her left hand beside her ear and listens.

"I hear nothing," Jane said, lowering her hand. The sound gets closer and closer. "I hear it now."

I change myself into a rather large circular tough vase around Jane. An explosion tore through the wall to the hall sending various pieces of brick and glass all over the place followed by smoke. I change myself back into a human after the explosion had settled.

"Woah," Jane said, turning her head towards me. "I didn't know you can become vases!"

"Don't get any bright ideas," I said. "I have no plans to become one for a long time."

"...I was going to ask for you to make a jade vase for Darcy," Jane said.

"If I did; she would be a billionaire overnight," I said, refusing.

"Or a golden mirror coated in brown paint," Jane said.

"That would be fun to pull on Darcy," I said. "And she would never know."

The idea sounds fun to me.

"I agree," Jane said.

I turn my head towards the hole.

"Can't go this way," I said, noticing a large space craft figure in the distance above the shapes of Asgard's numerous damaged buildings. A sudden thought came to me explaining how they shot this specific side of the castle. I turn my head towards Jane. "They are tracking you by the Aether's power."

"That is bad," Jane said.

"But I can make a projection of you and distract them for the time being while we make a short cut," I said. "This projection will have fake qualities of the Aether's power coming off."

"So a holoform of me," Jane said. "That's...a little creepy."

"It will look very real to them," I said. "And work at least the way I think it will."

"Let's give this a shot," Jane said.

I made the projection and made it seem incredibly real. Jane and I went down the other passage way to the hidden secret hall. The projection of Jane walks down the mess of rocks towards the concrete ground leading to a group of Dark Elves mainly one of them being Malekith. The gift of being able to make projections comes with seeing what they see, hear what they hear, and feel what they feel.

"Are you ready to give me the Aether?" Malekith asks Jane's projection.

"Sorry?" Jane's projection said. "I didn't understand a word."

"I am speaking English, mortal human," Malekith said.

"Sounds like you are speaking in the language of elf from Lord of The Rings," Jane's projection said.

"There is no such lord of the rings," The second dark elf said. "We are certain of it."

Malekith frowns.

"Give me the Aether," Malekith said, holding his hand out. "And I might spare your life."

"Last time you said that..." Jane's projection said, narrowing her eyes sharply at Malekith. She steps back. "It didn't end out well for me."

Malekith raises his weapon up, clicks the trigger, and shot at the forehead of Jane's projection. Jane's projection lands on the mountain of rubble made up of bricks.

"Malekith!" The second dark elf said. "Whatever is on your damn dark elf mind?"

"This is not our target," Malekith said, grimly.

"But the mortal is here," The third dark elf said. "And we cannot get the Aether out."

Malekith turns towards the third dark elf.

"Why would the king of Asgard leave a mortal out like bait?" Malekith asks, frowning upon the third dark elf.

"To save his realm," The fellow dark elf said.

"Idiot," Malekith said. "It is a trick!" He turns back towards Jane's projection. "The mortal is not here." Malekith walks over to the side of Jane's projection then lowers himself to her right ear. "I have heard about you,I know what you are, and I know who you are. You are Laufey's child; Loki, isn't that your name?"

I had a pause in the hall.

Dark Elves are rather intelligent and normally do not fair well with Asgardians adopting Frost Giants.

"Loki, come on," Jane said, down the hall.

Malekith's face still retains the seriousness.

"Coming," I said, going right past Jane.

"Hey, slow down!" Jane said. "I am not fast as you are."

I can still experience what the projection is experiencing.

"If you do not hand over the mortal to us then your realm will fall, so called king of Asgard has tried to trick me but you _can't _trick me." Malekith said. "I AM MALEKITH and I lead the Dark Elves! What keeps a desperate god like you from saving your realm?"

"Nothing does," Jane's projection said.

Malekith frowns.

"What do you have that I do not?" Malekith said. "The realm that took you in is falling and you are refusing to help it!"

I thought about Frigga and Odin.

"Hope," Jane's projection said.

Jane's projection disappears.


	33. Being slapped

"Jane," I said, as we had come to the hall. "Meet the good Thor."

Jane walks over to Thor then slaps him at the face.

"Ow," Thor said, rubbing his cheek.

"That is for New York!" Jane said.

"I was busy," Thor said.

Jane glares at Thor in anger.

"Leading an attack on New York is not the kind of busy I think to believe what is right and what is wrong between killing people." Jane said.

Thor looks over towards me, confused, then back to Jane.

"You messed my mind up with the scepter," Jane said. "My mind may be 'whole' again but there are certain parts Loki could not repair."

Thor stares at Jane for awhile, mostly in shock, at what she had to say.

"I didn't do that," Thor said.

"Yes, you did." Jane said.

"Did not," Thor said. "That was a different me."

Jane turns her head towards me.

'What did you do to him?" Jane asks.

"Nothing," I said. "I told you; this is the Thor who suggested Wattpadheim to me. The good one." I sigh at the look that Jane is making. "You just slapped an innocent man and you still won't believe me."

"That is not possible," Jane said.

"It is," Thor and I said.

"When you're hit by a infinity stone of time," Thor adds. "Anything is possible."

Jane turns her head towards me.

"Does Knight know about this?" Jane asks.

I hesitate.

"...Wait, Knight?" Thor said. "As in SpikyKnight?"

I sigh.

"Yes, Knight," I said. "I am married to her." Thor is shocked and dumbfounded quite the opposite of his other self's reaction. "Knight is an Asgardian this time around. I will explain the circumstance about it, I promise."

Jane has a short amused laugh.

"You didn't bother to tell your wife that her arch enemy still lives," Jane said. "Nice move."

"I haven't told Knight about the other Thor's death," I admit. "I was going to tell her after the battle was over."

"Brother,when did my other-self die?" Thor asks.

"An hour ago," I said.

"What about the hammer?" Thor asks.

"She is still searching for someone worthy of her power," I said.

Thor gasps for a little while.

"The hammer disowned my other-self?" Thor asks.

I nod.

"Yes, after the battle in New York," I said.

"Who else knows my other self is dead?" Thor asks.

"The executioner," I said. "And I."

"That's one short list," Jane said.

"Short enough for me," Thor said. "You have to make it clear to everyone that you changed your mind and I did something good."

"That I can do," I said.

"...One problem; how are you going to set that up?" Jane asks.

"We don't need to set it up," Thor said. "Loki is good at what he does."

"One part of it we do," I said. "We will need help from your friends, and then the lie will be put out."

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Thor asks.

"Yes," I said.

For once we were thinking about the same idea. I suppose Thor has figured out his other self took on my previous role in this timeline. I suppose a lot of things. We had to explain to Jane what our idea is, at first she thought it was a strange idea and not something conventional. We do need our fair share of back up pulling off this plan.

We need to make it seem like it had not been expected.

The plan can improve with others input on it.


	34. Explaining

"We didn't get this far last time," Thor said, in a low voice.

"Why?" Jane asks.

Thor and I share a worried look.

"You died," I said. "Shortly after Malekith took out the Aether. We didn't expect Malekith to kill the other you."

I had gathered the warriors three including Sif into a room. Away from the throne room in fact. This room is more seclusive and not very damaged because it is never really used a lot. I advise Jane to go into the room first before Thor and I.

The door closes behind Jane.

"I owe you an explanation," I said. "Thanos attacked Wattpadheim, Knight was dying, and I had Scarlet bend time. I intended...I originally intended to never have come into the realm in the first place and searched for the site online rather than realm searching. I...didn't want to remember meeting and knowing Knight at all. I was the only one to remember but since there is no record of Scarlet and her brother on Midgard; she didn't do what I asked. She went straight to the beginning. I thought I was the only one but I was very, very, very wrong."

"Who else remembered?" Thor asks.

"Laufey and a magnifying glass," I said.

"Brother, a magnifying glass is inanimate object," Thor reminds me.

"But this one was different," I said. "And it showed your other self what conversation I had with Knight shortly after he met up with Laufey. Then you let the attack on the vault happen, then you left me behind on Jotunheim, then you lied about my status, and then you destroyed numerous columns in the throne room calling Knight out as words I cannot repeat to this day. You destroyed the bifrost, Knight got stuck in it, and you shared the fate I had originally."

"What fate was that?" Thor asks.

"It is best you do not know," I said. "And you attacked New York."

"...So, I used Jane?" Thor said.

"Yes, you did," I said. "The other you did."

"But...why?" Thor asks.

"Bitterness, I believe," I said. "And then hours ago; he helped the dark elves."

Thor gasps.

"Them?" Thor said.

I nod.

"Sadly, it is the truth," I said. "The other you told them where to find Odin." I clear my throat. "Knight does not like the other you, at all, for what had happened three years ago. Knight remembers her previous life just not the writing stories and reading stories part."

"How long has she remembered?" Thor asks.

"Knight remembered after being taken in the Bifrost; so, three years," I said. "I got Knight out of the Bifrost one year ago."

"...And you?" Thor asks.

"Three," I said. "What the other you did during the second coronation made Odin decide you are not heir to the throne but I can decide that."

"No thank you,brother," Thor said. "Asgard is still standing. And I think you are doing a good job at it."

Thor opens the door then walks into the room.

I feel warm and a smile on my face.

By the stars had I missed my Thor.


	35. Sending a friend

"Sif," I said. "You are willing to lay down your life for Jane's?"

Sif nods.

"It is for Asgard," Sif said. "Send me with them; those Dark Elves will not expect me."

I look over towards Thor and Jane who are by the large doors leading into the tunnel sharing a discussion. I turn my head back towards Sif feeling hopeful this time Jane will not die.

"I cannot guarantee you'll live," I said.

"It is a risk I am willing to take," Sif said.

Asgard is currently under lockdown. Why yes, we have to make it seem the escape from the castle walls is not expected. Thor knows the way to the gigantic space craft belonging to the Dark Elves current resting in idle mode.

"You know the spell, right?" I ask.

"I still remember it," Sif said. "You taught me the spell for fun when we were kids and it is still in my memory."

"Thank you for believing in Thor," I said. "Out of everyone in the room..."

"It is his eyes," Sif said. "I haven't seen that kind of innocent light in them in for years."

"So you noticed it too," I said.

Sif nods.

"But to be on the safe side," Sif said. "Did Thor really grab you out of a explosion?"

"He did," I said.

"Whatever you did to Thor; that was amazing work," Sif said.

"I did nothing," I said. "Thor just needed a little nudge by the spirits to turn a leaf."

"...But seriously, where did the puppies and kittens come from?" Sif asks.

"What kittens?" I ask.

"Thor brought them in when you were convincing the others," Sif said.

"I have no idea," I said, noticing a mother cat and her kittens walking by. "...Forget I said that." I shook my hand. "I have a good idea who'se litter that is."

A black cat follows the orange mother cat with a meow. How the muspelheim do cats survive a battle? They must be using a lot of lives to push through. Sif and Jane go down the dark tunnel—with the large doors open—that is part of the plan. The plan had changed with that fateful discussion with the warriors three; but I do know why Fandral was making faces while I tried convincing the warriors three that Thor had changed, and, I also figured why Thor appeared to be so guilty every time I looked back.

"Brother," I said. "Before you go...If you honestly do not prefer summoning the Mjolnir then at least take this," I hand the pickax to Thor. "I assume you will find it more useful than I have."

Thor looks up from the pickax.

"What is this gem?" Thor asks, pointing to the glowing pink gem in between the two parts of the pickax.

"The infinity stone of souls," I said. "I trust you with it."

Thor raises a brow.

"But this...weapon is not part of the plan," Thor said.

"That's why I gave it to you," I said. "Anything can happen in Alternate Universes."

"I see where you are going," Thor said.

"Good," I said. "We are on the same page."

"Thor, are you coming or not?" Jane shouts.

"Coming," Thor turns away then walks down into the tunnel—where there is a red flaming torch in the darkness—out of my view.

I close the heavy wooden doors.

My part of the plan mostly consists of attracting the 2nd ships attention.

Maybe I should use a fox with wings and some Asgardian men to use whatever power they have to make it a very distracting scene for the numerous dark elves. The second ship did not have Malekith because the first one is where Thor and I are very aware of not in the sea of Asgard or in the vast majority of trees.

I knew if the dark elves explored into the forest; they are never coming back. Why? Like I said about Jo's mother, Christina is the goddess of craziness and loves gardening.

Hint; she can control plants.


	36. To grant a request

**_...November 9th, 2013..._**

**_...Asgard..._**

The Bifrost had been repaired using the Tesseract—again—. Thor had used the pickax of souls on Malekith right close to the main ship of the slowly going out of style Dark Elf civilization. But in exchange for getting the infinity stone out of Thor's love interest Jane, Sif had the luck to die. The infinity stone is being kept in a safe item within the vault in Asgard. The random portal transports came to a halt after Thor had finished off Malekith during a long and very saga filling action novel.

I had fun, on the other hand, distracting the remaining Dark Elves using the army of Asgard.

"Lok," Knight said. "Who did you give Clarises's power to?"

"A immortal I trust," I said.

"That does not answer my question," Knight said.

"Henry Morgan is a doctor, not a killer," I said. "He will never use the power."

Knight's jaw drops with tears in her eyes.

"Midgard has become ten times epic," Knight said. She wipe off her happy tear. "With a canceled show still on going in this timeline!"

"Huh?" I said, not quite getting it.

"Forever," Knight said. "A ABC 2014 series cancelled in the other universe on May 7th,2015...sadly. Forever is a show about Henry not being able to die even though people see he died, Henry awakens in the East River across from a bridge instead of the Hudson River. He is a medical examiner for the NYPD."

"Henry is fictional too?" I ask.

"Yes," Knight said. "Loki, you have made my day."

"I want you to meet someone," I said.

"Who?" Knight asks.

I guide Knight down the hall.

"I have forgiven them about the past," I said. "What is in the past stays in the past."

"You just quoted Elsa," Knight said.

"Elsa who?" I ask, confused.

"Never-mind," Knight said.

"Who is Elsa?" I ask.

"A ice Queen," Knight said. "In the movie she can make snow, ice, blizzards and—"

"So she has some Frost Giant powers," I said.

"In a nutshell," Knight said. "Yes."

I came to a stop at the metal door and so did Knight.

"First, close your eyes," I said. Knight closes her eyes and I open the door. "Take a turn to the left and walk forwards for three steps."

Knight did exactly as I told her.

I follow into the room leaving the door ajar.

"May I open my eyes now?" Knight asks.

I take a step to the side.

"Open your eyes," I said.

Knight opens her eyes and saw Thor. Knight walks over to Thor then slaps him at the face with her hand coated in spikes. Thor yelps covering the side of his stinging cheek.

"I probably deserved that," Thor said.

"The hell you do," Knight said. "After all you did. My husband may have forgiven you but I have not." Knight turn towards me. "Are you going to tell everyone you are forgiving him?"

"Yes," I said. "But Thor is different now, he has changed leafs."

"What did he do?" Knight asks.

"He took me out of a explosion and killed Malekith using the pickax of souls," I said. "The Thor you know wouldn't do that unless he has really seen the error in his ways."

Knight turns towards Thor.

"My husband may see some good in you," Knight said. "But what you said to me; that is not forgivable."

Knight left through the ajar door and went down the hallway.

"I unfortunately do not know about their conversations," I said.

"Brother," Thor said. "I have been meaning to ask...can you turn me into a mortal?"

After losing Jane once, I knew Thor didn't want to lose her again.

This time I know Thor is going to have an happy ending—for himself, that is—in a timeline he is still getting to terms with. I had told Thor what the Thor of this timeline had done. Needless to say Thor had been surprised his other self partnered up with Laufey.

"For my brother," I said. "I will." I held my right hand up. "I strip you of your Asgardian half, whatever magic of this realm you have known and learned to use is not going to be useful much longer, and I leave you with the life of a mortal."

It is a hard task removing the Asgardian side, thoroughly, from Thor. No wonder Odin missed a little of the Asgardian side to The President. I had to be thorough enough that Thor wouldn't share the same luck as The President did with Jenna and Clarise. The magic is straining but well worth the effort. I lower my hand down once the task had been done.

I had got rid of immortality in Thor and replaced it with mortality.

"Odin's legacy will live on," I said. "Through your family tree." I had to ask one important question. "Were you jealous of me because I got Mother's attention?"

"No," Thor said. "It was nice to have her off my back."

* * *

**_..1:47 PM..._**

**_...Bifrost..._**

Thor held out his hand.

"One last handshake," Thor said.

I take a step forwards but instead of taking Thor's hand I hugged him.

"No take backs," I said.

"One last hug then," Thor said, amused.

I end the hug stepping back hearing Jane's horse come to a stop at the doors.

"Erm," Jane said. "Do these horses walk in on their own by any chance?"

I snap my fingers.

We hear Jane land on the floor.

"Not fair!" Jane said.

I make the horse reappear behind Jane. The horse turns around then runs back the way it had came leaving Jane in the dust. The horse is probably headed back towards the stables. Jane comes through the open doorway in her midgardian clothes. The mortal wanted to spend the rest of his life with and grow old with. Thor had changed his attire as well to that of Midgardian fashion that he likes.

I had informed SHIELD and sent a message to Nick Fury regarding Thor's presence on Midgard. I explained he wished to be mortal and to live out his life on Earth with a little help adjusting to it by Jane Foster. I can see the two getting over their differences within the passing years and possibly start a family if that ever comes up.

"Are you ready?" Jane asks.

"Long as you are; I am fine," Thor said.

"It is a big jump from your life style to modern," Jane said.

Not really for Thor since he has lived on Midgard for a couple years in the original timeline. Though I do know Thor does need some help being updated to the ways of Midgard. I had taken my fair share of steps across from Thor leaving room for him and Jane to be taken into Midgard.

"I can handle it," Thor said.

Jane came over to Thor's side.

"And what if people make some rude comments about the attack on New York?" Jane asks.

"I will ask them if they ever been to Santa Fa and Budapest," Thor said. "Or ignore them; one of the two."

I trust they will have a great life; good and bad mixed in.

I turn my head towards Heimdall.

"Send them to Midgard," I said.

I watch the two be taken through the Bifrost portal dissapearing out of view. Afterwards I leave the Bifrost on horse. I had Henry Morgan talk to Thanos long ago to resolve the issue between the giant and his desire to please the mistress of death. It took Henry five tries to get his point across to Thanos. Each time I had to pick him up, use magic to get Henry dressed on the spot, and send him back. At first I became concerned on the third time he came back in the East River and doubted if really letting Henry stop Thanos was a good idea, but no Henry would not give up.

Father would be proud to see the realm being rebuilt.

Mother too would be proud; but of her sons working together to save Asgard.


	37. What a night it will be

**...June 5th,2014..**

**...Night...**

I had our bedroom be turned into a different scenery using magic and a little help from The Doctor. Just to make it possible for this one night. Time Lord technology has come in handy to change the bedroom. The tech has made the room bigger by the inside and smaller by the outside.

The door creaks open then slides open where Knight comes in. Knight's eyes become wide, her mouth became a perfect 'O',and her eyes show all the qualities of fascination. Knight walks forward letting the door close behind.

"Loki," Knight said, looking around. "What did you do to our bedroom?"

"I decided to do the unthinkable," I said, then walk forwards from behind a tree into Knight's line of vision.

For the time being since I have forgotten what they call the attachments to the Na'vi's head; I am calling it 'the head tail'. To be frank I turned myself into a Na'vi. Knight's face changes from a perplexed-fascinated facial expression to a 'oh my god, Loki is pampering me' reaction.

"Like what you see?" I ask.

Knight slowly nods.

"I do," Knight said, stepping forwards. "What is the occasion for?"

"We can try one last time," I said. "If we fail; you can decide who to adopt; no strings attached. We'll make the best of it."

I turn Knight into a Na'vi.

"I see what you are doing," Knight said, as the flying frogs with dazzling spinning drift past her.

I lift back a collection of long fine fern leaves.

"Not everyone has the tree of souls in their bedroom," I said.

Knight, so feline-like, walks through the natural made threshold into the area where the tree of souls lies.

"I..." Knight said, at a loss for words. Knight turns around—after four steps into the beautiful night scenery surrounding the ancient tree—facing towards me appearing to be perplexed. "How?"

"It is a one night deal," I said, walking in.

Knight turns her head back towards the tree of souls glowing nice tints of light colors in the long rope-like parts growing out of the tree. The vines on the ground floor glow a light shade of blue. Knight comes over to one of the rope parts. I want Knight to feel special on the night we try. Knight and I had not gone down this route at all, mostly because neither of us thought about doing it in Na'vi style.

Knight picks up her head tail then puts it on the long dangling rope part.

"We should hear it from her, first," Knight said. "If we ever take on the forms of Na'vi's again I want to be sure."

"What does the tree of souls do, again?" I ask.

Originally I intended the tree of souls to be a fancy light maker for tonight.

Apparently that is _not _happening.

"Just put yours on," Knight said.

I put mine on the same part.

There is music, sounds of children playing, young voices,old voices, and animal sounds coming through. It felt like the various English speaking voices spoke to me in words more wise than Midgardian literature. The long gray tentacle part of the head tail connects around some of Knight's fine other threads wrapped around the tree's vine. Words cannot describe what the tree is making me feel.

It feels so good.

Our head tails disconnected from the vines.

"She approves of it," Knight said.

"She?" I ask.

"You know the tree of souls is connected to everyone on Pandora," Knight said, she points over to a floating white puff with parts helping it fly. "Those are her messengers."

One of them lands in my right hand.

"So fluffy," I said, then look up to see many of them all over Knight's head similar to a crown.

Knight does not notice.

I really wanted to take a picture.

"What?" Knight asks.

"You look cute," I said, as the floating unusual creature flew off my hand. "With the crown of messengers."

"I am not wearing a crown," Knight said, turning her head towards the left.

And then they all flew off Knight's head.

"You were," I said. "And now you are not."

Safe to say Knight's reaction towards them landing on her head is unforgettable and rather amusing. The ground floor turns from blue to various pretty colors. My actual tail struck one of the heart shaped leaves making it turn a different color. This effectively happens to the other leaves. Knight is entranced by the flying frogs going 'ribbit' so softly yet adorably enough tonight became beautiful.

We came to a clearing around the tree lacking those long colorful rope parts but somewhere in the center. We did it there but with our head tails connected enhancing our experience through our probably 1,000th try. In the end we ended up falling asleep in a comfortable relaxing forest area. Our bedroom returns to it's normal state at 12:00 AM and so do we. We returned to our normal human form.

The clearing had turned into our bed.

This seer better be right or some one is not going to be happy with them.


	38. Good news

**_...June 6th 2014..._**

**_...10:34 am..._**

In the day that started I hoped for anything of the sorts to happen; anything, really, just to say our attempt succeeded. Even though I have hope on my side there is a gallon of unsure and doubt in my other side. I mentally plan on how to punish the seer-if they turned out to be wrong-in probably the worst way possible. One of my ideas were to strand him on Jotunheim during one of the worst winters on record for the realm. Another was to leave him behind in the mountains of Nidavellir for the dwarfs to deal with the gift of foreseeing the future.

When I had awoke in the morning; Knight wasn't on the bed.

I assumed at the time she had awaken before me. I also learned that morning Knight had declined some mead for breakfast and preferred to drink water instead. Now usually Knight would accept that offer and find it hard to throw it over her shoulder-Since remembering her prior life, Knight has recently found it hard to break silverware so she gives the task to me; usually, or a servant/one of her family members-so it breaks apart.

"Your Majesty," One of the servants said. "We have been wondering why the All-Mother has been reluctant to throw away her used silverware."

I look over seeing other figures hunch back into the darkness.

All the servants are rather nosy about Knight's attitude.

I turn my attention towards the lady servant.

"What is your name?" I ask.

The lady servant blinks.

"Um..." The lady servant said.

"Um?" I said. "'Um' is not a name."

"Charlotte," Charlotte said.

"Charlotte," I said. "And the others over hearing this conversation; Knight is more accustomed to the ways of Midgard with their silverware." I see the figures disappear from the light. "Much better."

I turn my attention back towards Charlotte.

"Knight is different," I said. "And being different is good. Now if you do not want a lecture about being unique, having flaws, and standing out from a crowd of same boring Asgardians then you may leave this room."

**_...12:45 PM..._**

Laufey sent a Frost Giant sent in through a passage way-that he had unblocked-leading into Asgard. But the very big thing part about it is me standing right at the mouth of the cave holding the Gungnir in my hands. I had expected this to happen. The Frost Giant stops in their tracks staring right back at me.

"You are not welcome here," I said. "Go home."

The Frost Giant sneers.

"You live!" The Frost Giant declares.

"I have been alive for quite a long time, actually," I said. "I am giving you the count of three to crawl back home crying 'wee,wee,wee' because the big bad wolf blew down your house of hay."

"I don't have a house of hay!" The Frost Giant said, in anger.

I had a sigh to myself.

"Bed time stories," I said, shaking my head. "Really? Is that what had to come out?"

The Frost Giant stares at me perhaps wondering a life long question or really wondering if I had gone mad.

"What?" The Frost Giant asks.

"Bed time stories," I said. "Already thinking of which to tell my young. I suppose my story is part of them; at least with the Frost Giants issue. " I tap the Gungnir's long stick part on the ground. "Get going; hip-hop."

The Frost Giant leaps out.

I strike at the Frost Giant right at the chest breaking him into pieces of fine china ice.

I lower myself down then create a talking snow bunny.

"Tell Laufey this," I said. "I disown you."

The snow bunny nods its head then hops through the opening and vanishes out of my view. I stood up full height. I take a couple steps back away out of the entrance to the cave. I turn my head towards a couple of young eager Asgardian boys.

"Seal the cave," I said.

Many of the Asgardians nod.

"Yes, All-Father," One of them being Tenar said.

The cave is resealed again but with more than boulders and sticks; various other common items are used to make it very difficult for a short cut to be taken. Not many realms have these short cuts because only two such as Jotunheim and Midgard have them. I have the short cut to Midgard sealed as well knowing it prevents any curious mortals walking into our world unexpectedly any time soon.

It is what Odin would have done after an attack on Asgard.

Seal any other entrances that he is aware of.

* * *

**_...1: 30 PM.._**

**_...Our bedroom..._**

Knight had requested to speak with me in private; which meant in the bedroom. Well Knight had not exactly been there to request it but merely used Charlotte to do it. I walk into the room closing the door behind me. Knight is by the open window appearing to be excited.

Knight is excited.

Normally Knight is not excited everyday.

This had to be good.

"What is it?" I ask, coming over to Knight raising a brow.

"First, put the Gungnir down," Knight said.

I lean the Gungnir against the wooden desk.

"I am listening," I said.

"Loki," Knight said. "I am pregnant!"

I smile.

"Happy birthday, Knight," I said.

Knight's face turns into a 'wait, what' reaction.

"It's my birthday already?" Knight asks. "It is not September."

"You said it yourself in one of thread houses," I said, watching Knight's face change to a 'My...original birth date, wow, I forgot my own birthday' kind of reaction. "June 6th."

"Wait," Knight said. "This is my present? Which one is it?"

"...Which?" I ask.

"Is it the talking sculpture you brought in a couple hours ago?" Knight asks.

I look over seeing a sculpture eying at us.

"Hold on that thought," I said, picking up the sculpture. "Sorry, I forgot to deal with you." I toss the sculpture out the window and listen for the ground breaking shattering clad of rock. One...two...three; it shatters. "Enjoy your day!"

I turn back towards Knight.

"...And the golden egg?" Knight asks.

"I didn't give you a golden egg," I said.

Knight takes out a golden egg from under the bed.

"See?" Knight said. "You gave me a golden egg, and that's kind of creepy when I have seen the movies what happens to people who get golden eggs!"

"Knight, that's the gooses egg," I said.

"Lok, I know that," Knight said, putting the egg down on the desk. "You told me after putting the sculpture down."

"...And when was this?" I ask.

"A couple hours ago," Knight said. "We were having an argument about decorating the old vault with a picture frame."

Selectively forgetting about this argument is one of my worst mistakes, ever.

"Knight," I said. "The egg is not your birthday present."

"...Then what is?" Knight asks.

"We've been trying for months," I said. "And a seer told me we would succeed on your birthday." Knight's face changes to a 'Did you go nuts while trying to have a child with me?'. "No, I was not losing my mind at the time." I shook my right hand both ways. "I wanted to give you a surprise and a early birthday present; all of it, including the Pandora forest."

Knight hugs me.

"Best husband ever," Knight said.

I suppose the seer is right.

And that is how I met your mother, Sci.


	39. Epilogue when a reign ends

"Father," My son, Sci, said. "Are you really going to retire to Midgard?"

Knight and I had decided to live out our old lives on the planet that brought us together, technically, anyhow.

I turn my head towards Sci.

"Yes," I said. "You are the king now, my son, and I trust you will do fine."

Sci is similar to me when I was a young man except for short curly blonde hair and his skin is not as pale. His name is so simple but right on the point to someone new. Sci lowers his head acting so doubtful about being king at all. As a little boy he was impatient and wanted to be king but now he has become the exact opposite.

"You did better than I," Sci said. "I can't compete against that."

I smile.

"I once was in your position, my son," I said, patting on his shoulder. "You'll make a great king and great kings make mistakes on their first run."

"But there's no one quite like you, father," Sci said.

"Nor will there ever be," I said.

I turn my head towards the gatekeeper, Temdall Heimdalldottir, sharing a little nod towards the curled haired tall woman.

"Come on, dear!" Knight calls, holding what she could in her hands. "We have a ride to take."

"Goodbye,Loki," Temdall said.

"And a happy new year to you," I said,turning away.

I came over to Knight and we held hands.

"Father," Sci said. "Are you ever going to return?"

"Not anytime soon," I said. "Your mother and I have a bucket list to do."

Sci smiles.

"Send them to Midgard," Sci said. "Goodbye, mother and father!"

I observe the Bifrost interior one last time as the surroundings changed from golden to a clean beach scenery. Cars flew over right our heads. There is a gray thick shield over the beach glinting off rays of sunlight very visible to the human eye. There is a passage way leading to New York City.

"Ready to start our venture into Midgard?" Knight asks.

I can picture her and I standing on the beach but younger.

Knight looks beautiful to me even as a old woman; she always has.

"I am ready," I said. "First we go to Times Square and dig up that old time capsule from 2010."

"It's 5010," Knight said.

"Perfect timing to create chaos," I said.

"Oh I love the way you think," Knight said.

"So do I," I said, as we walk off the beach. "So do I."

_**The End. **_

* * *

**A/N**

Thank you, thank you, thank you following this story LoKnight shippers! It is thanks to you this story has gone so far. Can you believe it? It started out as a standalone story with a Alternate Ending, now it has turned into a very long story. Thank you for following the story of Loki Laufeyson god of Mischief and Knight Tackdottir goddess of spikes!

Their story has helped me regain the courage to write sequels again.


End file.
